


Change Of Mind

by Blue_Night, Dulinneth



Series: Wraith Are Not Cute [7]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Emer the Queen of the Commander Theron from my story 'If You Don't Try' has spent a week on Lady Renee's Hive to learn more about the alliance. To prove her trustworthiness and her goodwill to become a full member of Todd's alliance with John Sheppard and Atlantis, she has offered them to explore an Ancient facility and use the technology they will find there.<br/>Cameron Mitchell will join the mission, too, to make sure that Daniel Jackson and Rodney won't kill each other during working together and Lady Emer has to deal with one of these annoying strong-willed humans coming from Earth all of a sudden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About Human Colonels And Wraith Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Don't Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097801) by [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth). 



> My lovely beta Dulinneth wants to integrate her new story 'You Found Me' into her wonderful series 'Love and Family in Pegasus' and connect it with her story 'If You Don't Trust' and she needs a Puddle Jumper that can travel through time and into another reality for that.  
> She asked me for help and my mind came up with this idea, so this story is the connecting link between her stories.  
> A million thanks to you my dear Dulinneth for the beta and for being the co-author of this work!  
> I have to admit that I love writing about Cameron and Lady Emer has developed into a fascinating character which I hadn't thought at the beginning when I created her. But, thanks to Dulinneth who let her shine in her wonderful story, she has become a wonderful Queen who deserves a strong consort by her side.  
> Enjoy reading this fic and please, let me know if you liked it! :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron comes on board Renee's Hive and meets a Wraith Queen for the very first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is settled in between Dulinneth's chapter 20 'What Did I Get Myself Into?' of her WIP 'If You Don't Trust'.  
> Cameron and Lady Emer have their first encounter.

It had been a rather long time since he had visited Atlantis last, but, nothing seemed to have changed and Colonel Cameron Mitchell wasn't sure if he felt relieved or disappointed because of that. His friend and teammate Daniel Jackson was already heading in the direction of the exit, eager to prepare everything for the mission he had agreed to join and Cameron watched him rush out of the Gate-room with an amused shake of his head.

“Mitchell, how nice to see you again!” a well-known voice greeted him and the blue-eyed colonel turned his head to the military leader of the Ancient's city.

“Sheppard! It's great to be here again. Where's your better half?” He shook Colonel Sheppard's hand and twisted his neck to see if Commander Todd, the High Commander of the alliance was anywhere in sight.

John snorted, halfway amused, halfway annoyed. “He's in the lab with Rodney. I can't thank you enough that you’re willing to play the babysitter and make sure that McKay and Dr. Jackson don't kill each other during the mission. Unfortunately, Todd and I can't join you because of the possible threat to this alliance four hostile allied Hives could become. We have to stay here in Atlantis and make sure that they won't attack us. The Ancient's laboratory is on a planet deep in Lady Emer's territory and Dara's Hive and Lady Emer's Hive will be in orbit over the planet to protect you from an attack from outer space.”

Cameron smiled at his friend and colleague. “You don't have to thank me, John. You can't imagine how glad and grateful I am about this change of scenery. I don't mind playing the babysitter, at all. I'd rather be here attacked by hostile Wraith than having to deal with the IOA for much longer. Vala and Teal'c fled from the SGC a couple of days ago and when you asked General Landry for our support, I almost kissed his feet when he gave his permission,” he assured Sheppard, rolling his eyes. The hazel-eyed colonel chuckled amused.

“Uh, kissing Landry's feet, Mitchell? You're in much worse state than I'd thought. You will stay on my daughter's Hive, but, I have to warn you. Lady Emer is spending this week on Renee's Hive, as well, and she isn't fond of humans at all. You have to watch out, because she is really hard to please. At the moment, Renee is the only one who can reign her in.”

Cameron grinned. “This will be interesting then. I'm very curious to meet this special Queen. I’ve only met male Wraith until now.”

Sheppard shot him a suspicious look before he guided his friend out of the Gate-room and Cameron grabbed his rucksack and followed him to the guest quarters where he would stay until everything was prepared for the exploration of an unknown and obviously very interesting Ancient lab, where McKay hoped to find a ZPM or something else for the alliance along the line of important things. Cameron only had to make sure that they wouldn't get into trouble by an unexpected attack and that Dr. McKay and Daniel wouldn't kill each other during their 'work-relationship', and he was really curious to finally meet a real Wraith Queen. Lady Emer seemed to be a challenge and Cameron had never been the guy to decline a challenge.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lady Emer asked herself not for the first time why she had agreed to Lady Renee's offer of spending a whole week on her Hive, just to see how an alliance between Wraith and humans could work. She was on board a Hive and yet she felt as unsure and uncomfortable as she had never felt before in her long life, simply because it was the strangest Hive she had ever spent her time on board. It had only been a week since she had come here, but, she felt as exhausted as if it had been at least a month and her head was spinning from all the new things she had learned within just a couple days.

There were so many things she had never experienced until now, from the decrease of her status to a simple 'Lady' instead of the unquestioned ruler addressed as 'her Highness' or 'her Majesty', down to the many Wraith suffering different traumas who had found a new home here instead of being cast out as unworthy and a shame for the whole Hive.

She had seen how much the human 'Queen' was adored and loved and she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that this young and weak human female had managed to make old and powerful Wraith consider her as their mother instead of fearing or even loathing her.

Shaking her head, Lady Emer continued on her way to the bridge, followed by two officers who would grant her well-being because of the suffering Wraith who could become a threat and she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't look where she was going and suddenly almost bumped into someone who had just appeared in the gloomy corridor.

“Uh, I'm sorry, Lady, I didn't mean to startle you.” The male voice was warm and soft like the delicious honey she had liked so much when she had been a young child and two strong hands grasped her arms and put her on her feet again before her backside could make an acquaintance with the pulsing floor of the Hive.

Lady Emer looked up just in time to see the two most astonishing blue eyes she had ever looked into seizing her up with unhidden admiration. The pair of incredible blue eyes belonged to an admittedly very handsome human male with golden-brown hair dressed in the uniform she knew from Colonel Sheppard and his soldiers.

Lady Emer inhaled sharply and opened her mouth to put the cheeky and impudent human in his place with a hiss and a snarl, but, when the tempting and very male scent of the unknown soldier penetrated her nose and her sensor slits, overwhelming her senses, she forgot what she had wanted to say and just stared in those almost hypnotizing blue eyes watching her closely.

The sensitive mouth curled into a smug smile as she did nothing more than stand there, staring at him and this finally brought her back to her senses.

“How dare you human!” she hissed, offended and confused at the same time. “Do you know who I am?”

The smile deepened, showing perfect white teeth and the annoying human colonel bowed before her with an elegant gesture. “Of course, I know who you are, Lady Emer. My sincerest apologizes. All I can say is that I was blinded by your astonishing beauty and not able to look where I went any longer. Please, give me another chance to introduce myself properly to you: I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell and I'm more than pleased to make your wonderful acquaintance, Lady Emer. Would you please do me the honor of accompanying you to the bridge? It would be my greatest pleasure to make sure that nothing happens to you on your way there.”

The colonel with the blue eyes and the honey-like voice bowed before her again, offering his forearm to her. Lady Emer swallowed and before she knew what had come into her mind, she had accepted his offer with a gracious nod of her head and lain her small hand on his forearm.

The human colonel beamed at her and then walked with her to the bridge as if he had never done anything else than lead ancient Wraith Queens through the gloomy corridors of unknown Hives.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Cameron watched Lady Emer standing beside Renee in the middle of the bridge with her head held up high and an arrogant expression on her beautiful and delicate features. First, he just had been curious to meet one of these strange Wraith Queens personally, but, when he had bumped into Lady Emer, her beauty and her strong and powerful personality had touched him much deeper than he would have thought it possible.

He had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful females he had ever met and suddenly, he could understand Sheppard's strong feelings for his uncommon Wraith mate much better than he had understood them before. They might be dangerous life-sucking aliens, but, they also were the most fascinating aliens he had ever met and Cameron had met quite a lot of fascinating aliens.

Somehow, Lady Emer reminded him of Vala Mal Doran with her long black curls falling untamed over her slim back and the delicate features with the golden cat's eyes. She was like a dangerous and beautiful black lioness with her hissing and her attitude and Cameron had to clench his fists to keep himself from combing her wonderful fragrant mane with his fingers.

She tried to keep her face impassive and arrogant, but, her golden eyes flickered unsteadily around, shooting him furtive and hidden glances from time to time whenever she thought he wouldn't notice it and her sensor slits and her nose flared slightly as if she wanted to take in his scent.

Cameron could tell by her behavior that she felt uncertain and uncomfortable on board of Renee's Hive and he could truly understand her because Renee might be young and human, but, her presence seemed to fill every cell of the Hive and Cameron was pretty sure that this ancient Wraith Queen had never met any human in Pegasus like the ones who came from another galaxy and a planet called Earth.

Commander Dara stood behind his console, busied with flying his Hive in an orbit over the planet with the Ancient's lab in sync with Lady Emer's Hive while McKay and Daniel argued about something they had read on the screen of another console. It was obvious that Lady Emer would have preferred to be on board her own Hive, but she had accepted Renee's offer and challenge and she also knew that she needed the support of Commander Todd's alliance and therefore had to learn more about their human allies she always had considered as weak and beneath her own race.

This might have been the reason that she had also revealed the existence of this important place with the Ancient facility and given them permission to explore the facility and use whatever technology they might find there. She couldn't use Ancient technology herself, but, Cameron was pretty sure that she would insist of a payment to get the most out of it.

When she felt his eyes upon her, she lifted her chin up and glared back, and Cameron couldn't help but smile at her attempt to intimidate him. She would realize sooner rather than later that he wasn't that easy to impress, let alone to be intimidated, not after dealing with Vala for years. His smile made her hiss with helpless anger and the little devil sitting in his ear made him bow before her again, this time in a mocking way, pulling another annoyed snarl from her. Lady Emer was even more impressive and beautiful in her anger with her golden eyes sparkling and her perfectly rounded breasts rising and falling heavily underneath her magnificent dark-blue dress accentuating her slim and tall figure in a very appealing way.

Renee watched him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips when she sensed the Wraith Queen's annoyance, but, her brown eyes sparkled with hidden amusement and Cameron grinned at her and closed the distance between them with firm steps.

“Sheppard told me that Dara has gotten a rival, Renee?” he asked her, winking with his right eye at her and Renee rewarded him with a cheerful giggle, becoming the young hardly grown up woman instead of a Hive's impressive Queen within one tiny second.

“Oh yes, my wonderful beast has claimed one side of the bed whenever he has to see to his duties. Dara is pretty jealous and I had to threaten him that I would make him sleep in the armchair if he ever dared to throw my beloved beast out of the bed again, instead of seating him in the chair when he comes to me while I'm asleep,” she told him and Cameron chuckled, returning Dara's mistrustful glare unimpressed.

Lady Emer's eyes widened while she listened to his conversation with the human Queen she still couldn't quite assess and when her curiosity won over her attempt to look as if she didn't care, she finally asked: "You're cheating on your mate, Lady Renee? And this without being ashamed? What kind of Queen are you? And what kind of Wraith is Commander Dara to let you cheat on him? Who is 'beast'?”

Renee and Cameron both burst out laughing and Lady Emer tensed, raising her hand as if she wanted to attack them the very next minute. Bending forward, trying to catch her breath, Renee unconsciously grabbed the Queen's arm as she searched for something to hold on to.

“I'm sorry, Lady Emer,” Renee croaked out between new bursts of laughter. “Beast is a big brown plushy my beloved mate won for me by shooting goals in Disneyland, a big park where people can enjoy themselves on Earth,” she explained, wiping away her tears of amusement. Cameron handed her a tissue and Renee took it gratefully, dabbing her eyes with it before she blew her nose. “I would never even think of cheating on my mate,” the young woman then growled all of a sudden, glaring at the Wraith standing beside her. Lady Emer uncomfortably shifted her weight, frowning and Cameron realized that she had no clue what a 'plushy' actually was.

“A plushy is an animal or a fantasy-creature made out of some smooth materials and filled with cotton wool or something like that. They are mostly meant for children to play with, like dolls or other toys,” he said with a friendly smile and Lady Emer looked gratefully at him, before she focused on the other Queen again.

“You still need toys? I thought you considered yourself a grown up,” she inquired incredulously and her delicate features were pulled into a grimace of disgust.

Renee became deadly serious so fast that Cameron could hardly believe it. “Plushies are much more than simple 'toys', Lady Emer. They offer comfort and reassurance when no living being is around to offer it. They offer something to hold on to in the middle of your darkest hours when you're feeling alone and depressed or scared and hurt. They listen to you without hurting you more and they swallow your tears without laughing at you. You should try it yourself, you seem to be very lonely. Maybe, I will make a teddy bear for you one day. It surely would be good for you,” the young woman said in a calm and soft voice, but with a steely undertone and Cameron couldn't help but admire the young female who was hardly more than a girl yet and who was able to even impress an ancient dangerous Wraith Queen with her words.

Lady Emer opened her mouth to protest, but then, she closed it again and mused about what Renee had told her for a while. When she opened her mouth again, a hesitant smile lit up her features and Cameron's breath faltered. Lady Emer was truly the most beautiful female he had ever seen, even more when she actually smiled.

“I would be honored if you would make such a 'teddy bear' especially for me, Lady Renee,” she said thoughtfully, and the annoyed and defiant tone in her voice was gone, completely. “But, please, tell me why your mate is that upset about this plushy if it comforts you while he is away?”

Renee giggled again. “Uhm, that's most likely because beast is very, very big and needs a lot of room in our bed. And beast is what its name says: a beast. A brown unpleasant creature, not nice to look at.”

Lady Emer raised one hairless eyebrow at her. “And this unpleasant creature is able to comfort you?” she inquired, stunned and confused.

Cameron snickered, shaking his head. “This, my dear Lady Emer, is something only young human girls can understand and even then only those young girls who know the film 'The Beauty and the Beast' from Walt Disney. I have never ever understood it myself, even though my sister was a big fan of 'Beast', as well. Don't even try to understand a young human girl's mind. You can only fail,” he said and when he smiled at her, Lady Emer rewarded him with a wide and honest smile, apparently relieved that she wasn't the only one having difficulties with some of these strange human likings.

He was about to say more, when Commander Dara's multi-toned voice interrupted their playful dispute. “We have reached the planet. You should get ready for the mission.”


	2. An Interesting Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron has met Lady Emer, the impressive Wraith Queen spending a week on board Renee's Hive. Now, they will explore the Ancient facility within her territory together. Maybe, they will find something interesting there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic, I thought it wouldn't have more than five chapters, but maybe, there will be more, we will see what the muse tells me to write.  
> A big hug for my beta Dulinneth who did a great job not only with the beta again, but also wrote a lot of the last part with the puzzle they had to solve to find the Puddle Jumper. This truly is perfect cooperation! :-)  
> Enjoy reading the new chapter!

Rodney tapped impatiently with his foot on the ground, looking pointedly at his watch every few seconds. “Why do they take so long? What the hell are they doing? We're not going to a white ball, we want to explore this facility! They can even sleep on board the Hive if they want to!” he complained growling, twisting his neck to look around the corner of the corridor.

Cameron leaned comfortably against the gloomy pulsing wall of the corridor that led to the bay where the cruisers of the Hive were parked, his arms crossed before his chest. “It's a girl thing, McKay,” he explained unmoved. “You should know that from Jennifer.”

Rodney frowned. “Jennifer is never too late. She's always punctual,” he snapped, looking at his watch again.

Daniel Jackson chuckled mockingly, obviously pleased that his hated colleague was upset and annoyed. His rucksack seemed to burst at the seams and his shoulders bent under the weight, but, Cameron had expected that his friend and teammate would pack everything he might need, from several notepads to different cameras and of course a lot of tissues as he always had trouble with his allergies. “As if you had always been punctual, McKay,” he mocked him, pushing his glasses back on his nose.

Rodney opened his mouth to protest, but, he closed it again when Renee and Lady Emer emerged the very same moment, coming around the corner with two Wraith in tow. They had changed and all Cameron could do was stand there and stare at the stunning sight in front of him.

Lady Emer had changed her magnificent dark-blue dress she had worn when he had bumped into her with something more appropriate for an exploration and it suited her perfectly. She wore tight pants shimmering like thick velvet in an astonishing burgundy-red color and the trousers accentuated her long elegant legs in a way that Cameron felt hot and sweaty all of a sudden. The coat she wore over her pants was made of the same material and in the same color and it looked like the armor-like coats Cameron knew from Commander Todd, the only difference was that it reached down to the middle of her thighs. The collar was high and covered her swan-like neck and her coat was adorned with golden threads. The dress apparently wasn't meant to be sexy and yet it was sexy like hell, much more than a dress with a large neckline would have been. The Wraith Queen had tamed her wonderful long black curls and tied them back in a thick ponytail at the top of her head and Cameron was deeply grateful for the loosely falling BDU he wore because if he had worn tight trousers, he would have embarrassed himself with the inappropriate proof of his arousal right now.

He blushed the next second nonetheless, realizing that he couldn't hide his arousal from the Wraith Queen, because Lady Emer's sensor slits flared as she inhaled deeply, her eyes flickering to him with an incredulous expression and Cameron got the impression that she would have become blue all over her face if Wraith had actually been able to blush. Her creamy skin had a bluish undertone instead of the usual green Cameron knew from the Wraith he had seen so far and for one moment, they looked each other deep in the eyes until Rodney's annoyed clearing of his throat broke the spell.

“Can we go now?” he groused and Cameron blinked, forcing his eyes away from the beautiful female alien who had gotten under his skin so easily.

“Yes, of course,” he said hoarsely, shooting an embarrassed and annoyed glance in Renee's direction who snickered with obvious amusement and smugness, just as if she was the one responsible for making Cameron behave like a schoolboy in front of his first crush. When she noticed his glare, she simply stuck her tongue out and snickered again and Cameron couldn't be angry with her any longer. She looked sweet and innocent in her tight blue jeans, with her white shirt underneath a form fitting leather jacket that ended just past her butt. Her long ponytail swayed from one side to the other while she took the lead, heading to the cruiser-bay with firm steps. Rodney just muttered silently, taking his rucksack, walking beside Daniel who grinned smugly, not answering to his complaints.

Cameron offered his forearm to Lady Emer again and after one tiny second of hesitation, she laid her hand upon his arm and let him accompany her to the cruiser. Walter and the other Wraith followed them and Cameron had to admit that he was relieved that he wouldn't be the only soldier on this mission, because judging by McKay and Daniel's constant fighting, he would have his hands full with keeping the two men from killing each other.

Lady Emer's hand upon his arm trembled slightly and he could hear her ragged breathing as she walked close beside him. Cameron smiled, looking forward to the mission. Maybe, he would be able to come closer to this fascinating Wraith Queen and maybe, he could prove to her that humans could be equal and worth the effort to try something she had never ever even thought of before...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The cruiser landed as close to the facility as Walter had been able to land it. Cameron had had a long talk with him and they had agreed that they didn't want to waste time with walking through the wilderness for hours before they would reach it. Walter had circled over the facility and finally found a clearing large enough to land a cruiser on that was about one kilometer away from the hidden entrance to the facility.

Now, they were walking along a small path with Lady Emer and Walter at the head of their small group, followed by Daniel and Rodney who asked the Wraith Queen questions about the facility. Cameron followed with Renee and Rainor, the other Wraith as the backup of their team. Cameron was too professional to give in to his wish to walk beside the astonishing Queen again. He had explored too many Ancient's labs during the last couple years to know that they most likely had installed some dangerous traps and that Rodney and Daniel were the ones who would have to render these traps harmless. It was only logical that Lady Emer told them what she knew about the facility and that he himself did what he could do best – secure the mission and make sure that no one would attack them all of a sudden.

The Wraith beside him walked in a steady pace and Cameron was glad to have someone by his side whose sharp senses would tell them if someone crossed their path much earlier than he himself could ever have noticed. Rainor walked right behind Renee and Cameron could almost feel his utter devotion to the young human woman. Rainor would die gladly for the human Queen he considered as his mother, not because of her age or her bloodline, but simply because she had cared for him as no one else had wanted to care for him and because she had given him a true home and her unquestioning motherly love in his darkest hours.

Cameron's instincts told him that Rainor once had been a damn good soldier and not a scientist and he considered Rainor thoughtfully while they made their way through the wilderness, cutting twigs hanging down and looking for bugs or other small, but nonetheless dangerous animals that might get in their way. Suddenly, Rainor swung his knife and Cameron flinched as a long green snake was cut in two, falling down on the ground next to him.

“Uh, wow, thank you, Rainor. Your senses are truly much sharper than mine,” he thanked the tall and handsome Wraith with a shaky smile. Rainor smiled back, shrugging his shoulders in a very human way.

“You're welcome, Colonel Mitchell,” he answered friendly. “I trained my senses and instincts during my years of being a training master for other Wraith.”

Cameron looked at him with curiosity and astonishment. “I see. So, your senses and instincts probably are even sharper than the ones of a lot of other Wraith, then. I'm glad that you joined our mission, Rainor. Maybe, you wouldn't mind giving me some training lessons after our return to your Hive?” he asked and Rainor nodded his head.

“It would be my pleasure, Colonel Mitchell,” he agreed, cutting another twig hanging in Renee's way. Renee rewarded him with a gentle smile and Cameron could see the adoration and devotion the impressive Wraith felt for the small human female on his chiseled features again.

“Thank you, Rainor,” she said softly and Rainor bowed before his Queen, taking her arm and helping her step over large roots covering the small path until he was sure that the ground was even again. Cameron followed them thoughtfully, listening to the sounds of the unknown planet and looking attentively around until Walter and Lady Emer suddenly came to a halt when another clearing opened before them. Cameron twisted his neck to see what had happened and then, he saw an overgrown hill on the other side of the meadow – the entrance to the hidden facility.

They had reached their goal.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Cameron stood beside Lady Emer while they watched Daniel and Rodney try to solve the first puzzle that would finally grant them access to the important parts of the Ancient lab.

The Queen had discovered this place several centuries ago, but, she hadn't been able to explore more than the entrance and two small labs with nothing truly important, because no Wraith possessed the ATA-gene and because she hadn't been able to solve the puzzles the unknown Ancients had left there, although she was very fond of the Ancient's language and had almost the same knowledge about science as most of her scientists.

Cameron could see that it bothered her and he touched her arm with his hand, smiling at her. She turned her head, her beautiful golden cat's eyes watching him warily.

“I think that Daniel and Rodney are the only ones who can solve the Ancient's puzzles. Even Colonel Carter, one of our best and smartest scientists has a lot of problems solving them. They will find the solution. I believe that a very special mind is needed for that. Alone, they are good, together, they are unbeatable,” he told her and her gaze became more friendly.

“That sounds strange, Colonel Mitchell,” she finally stated. “They behave as if they hate and loathe each other.”

Cameron chuckled. “Oh, they do. They also look as if they want to kill each other every second. But, if they decide to work with each other, they are truly unbeatable. I think that special minds like theirs are needed to get into an Ancient's head and solve these strange puzzles.”

“I see. Does Dr. Jackson have the ATA-gene, Colonel Mitchell?” she asked curiously and Cameron shook his head.

“Neither of them do. Rodney was injected with the gene, but Daniel ascended two times and even though he forgot everything after his descensions, he seems to have all of his knowledge somewhere in his subconsciousness and this helps him understand the Ancients better than anybody else I know.”

Lady Emer frowned. “He ascended two times and freely came back?” she inquired incredulously, watching Daniel with narrowed eyes.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders. “There is a lot about humans you do not know, Lady Emer. Not everyone finds the thought of ascending that tempting. Colonel Sheppard didn't want to ascend when he had the opportunity, either.”

The Queen looked at him again, thoughtfully and curiously. “You're right, Colonel Mitchell. There is a lot about humans I don't know, at least when it comes to the humans who came from Earth,” she admitted after a while.

“I'm sure that this will change very soon, Lady Emer,” he assured her, smiling again. “And I would feel honored if you called me Cameron or Cam, Lady Emer,” he added.

The Wraith Queen didn't say anything to his request, only narrowed her eyes before she focused her attention on Daniel and Rodney again who were arguing loudly about the best way to press the stony buttons that would reveal the entrance to the other regions of the facility. But, Cameron had seen the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth before she had turned her head away and he was sure that she would have blushed again if she had been able to blush.

Maybe, he wasn't the only one with a crush and Cameron knew better than to rush a woman. His patience would be rewarded sooner or later, he was sure about that.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daniel and Rodney had solved the problem after twenty more minutes of debating and fighting with each other. It had actually been pretty simple, but, maybe, this had been what had confused McKay the most. Daniel had had less difficulties in thinking straight forward, accepting that some things truly were what they seemed to be and he had been the one who had found out that the carved pictures on top of the stones where the pieces of a Stargate with the address-symbols and that they had to press the stones as if they wanted to 'dial' the Gate of the Ancient's city. The unknown Ancient had stylized the symbols and time had let them become weathered and therefore the pictures had been hard to recognize, but, when Daniel had pressed them down in the right order, the wall at one side of the cave where they stood had moved to the side and revealed the hidden entrance to the important parts of the facility.

Cameron followed Daniel and Rodney now walking at the head of the group with Lady Emer while Renee, Walter and Rainor stayed behind them in order to have a few more seconds in case of the possibility that there were special traps for Wraith. Renee seemed to be a little bit absentminded at the moment, as if she was listening inwardly to something only she could hear and Cameron realized that she was reaching out with her 'mental' feelers. Sheppard had told him that his adopted daughter had the strongest gene except for he himself and maybe, she really was able to feel or hear things others couldn't detect.

McKay muttered something while staring at the small device in his hand the entire time, searching for interesting energy-signs that would lead them to the places with Ancient technology. The corridor itself was empty and gloomy, lit up only by the lamps they had brought with them and Cameron could see that the head scientist of Atlantis was disappointed and angry.

“There's nothing!” he groused reproachfully, shooting Lady Emer a suspicious look. “Are you sure that this place is worth being explored?”

Lady Emer beside Cameron tensed, baring her teeth in an annoyed hiss. “I told you that my scientists hadn't been able to invade this place, Dr. McKay!” she defended herself. “I didn't promise anything, but, Commander Todd agreed to my request that this place should be checked and explored! You agreed to it to, if I'm allowed to remind you of our conversation two weeks ago!”

Cameron laid his hand on her arm in a calming gesture and she looked at him mistrustfully, but relaxed as she found him smiling honestly at her. “I'm sure that this place has some fascinating treasures waiting for us,” he assured the Queen friendly. “SG1 oftentimes found such places that seemed to be empty but weren't.”

McKay growled, but, Daniel nodded his head. “Yes, Lady Emer, I'm sure that we will find something. We only have to search for some hidden signs.” He wanted to add another explanation when Renee suddenly stopped.

“I found it!” she only stated, turning to the wall at her right side and then, she walked straight into the wall, disappearing into it. Cameron and the rest of the group stared at the wall, not sure if they could believe their eyes. After one more minute, Renee appeared through the wall again, frowning with impatience. “What are you waiting for? It's safe!” she turned to Lady Emer and her two Wraith, smiling at them. “It's safe for you, too. As long as you stay close to me, nothing will happen. My ATA-gene is strong enough to cover your presence.”

McKay blinked. “And you know that why, Renee?” he drawled disbelievingly. The young woman shrugged her shoulders. “Because I can feel it, Uncle Rodney. Sometimes, you should listen to your inner voice. But, if you are unsure, I will help you. Uncle Rodney, you can enter the hall behind that wall without any problems because of the gene therapy. Daniel, give me your hand!” she ordered, taking the archeologist's hand and leading him through the wall.

McKay hesitated, but then, he took a deep breath and stepped forward and the wall swallowed him as it had swallowed Renee. Cameron smiled reassuringly at Lady Emer who was tense and had narrowed her eyes, waiting for Renee to come back and lead her through the wall, as well. The young human Queen came back, reaching out for her hand. Walter took her left hand without thinking, trusting his brother's mate that she wouldn't endanger him. Lady Emer slowly laid her hand in Renee's and just before she disappeared, she turned her head and looked back at Cameron.

Cameron and Rainor were the last ones, waiting patiently for Renee to lead them through the wall and when he took her hand in a firm grip, he felt a sudden rush of heat shooting through his arm and spreading out in his body. Before he could pull back, the wall swallowed him as it had swallowed the others and Cameron had to blink because of the brighter light on the other side of the wall.

Cameron curiously looked around in the large hall that seemed to be empty except for several consoles on one side of the walls and another 'stony puzzle' in the middle of the hall. The consoles were dark and didn't come to life as McKay and Walter tried to activate them, but, when he followed Renee to the puzzle in the middle, he could see a bright light coming from the ceiling and shining right of the eight stones. He stepped beside her and the light in the ceiling became much brighter until its shine almost hurt his eyes.

“What happened?” he asked confused and Lady Emer who had followed Renee, as well, looked at him. “Lady Renee obviously activated your own ATA-gene as she had led you through the wall. I noticed her strong gene before, but, I hadn't thought that she had the ability to awake the sleeping gene in somebody. Only a few Ancients were able to do that.”

Cameron frowned. “I was tested and they said that I didn't have the gene,” he said, stunned and disbelievingly.

Renee who had checked the puzzle now looked at Lady Emer, too. “I felt a sudden heat when I touched him, but, I didn't know that I activated his gene!”

Lady Emer pursed her lips. “Maybe it is because you touched him here in this facility. As I told you before, I know that some humans carry the sleeping gene and it remains sleeping until they have close contact to someone who has the possibility to awaken the sleeping gene. But, it has happened only a few rare times.” Nodding his head, Cameron noticed that McKay, Daniel and the two Wraith had come to them and listened to their conversation.

“That's not fair!” the scientist growled as he stepped to the stones, considering them. “Everyone seems to have this gene naturally – everyone in spite of me!”

“Oh, McKay, come on! I don't have the gene, either!” Daniel said, shaking his head. His attempt to calm his colleague down failed, because McKay only groused: “Yeah, but, you ascended two times. You were as close to the Ancients as no one else!” He stared at the stones, angrily.

“I hate these damn puzzles! Why didn't they use their astonishing computers for their puzzles? This is so – primitive!”

Renee snickered, pushing him gently to the side. “Because they knew that such clever and intelligent explorers like you are would have their problems with those 'primitive' puzzles and maybe wouldn’t be able to find the solution. If they had used their normal computers for that, it would be far too easy for you to solve. Let me do this,” she said, pressing the buttons in the right order.

"Wha...How did you do this?!" McKay cried out as the others nodded their heads in agreement with his outburst. Renee only shrugged her shoulders.

"It was easy."

"Explain it to such a clever and yet obviously dense scientist like me, please," Rodney growled, but without much emphasis.

"It's an ultimatum.  There are eight buttons but you can only choose seven. You don't have a second chance."

"Yes I noticed that. How did you decipher them so you could choose which seven to press and in which order and this freaking fast?" McKay obviously chewed hard at the fact that a young woman had solved the puzzle he would have needed hours for in only a few minutes.

"Well if you look at it from a weird angle it kind of looks like backwards kanji."  

"Please tell me you cannot speak Japanese. Backwards Japanese at that." Said Rodney, rolling his eyes. 

"I learned a little during my time with the IOA. They never gave me much to do and one of the workers was a native speaker so I started taking lessons with her. I know enough to get by."

"Ok so how did you figure it out?"

Renee pointed at the buttons.

"Well kanji as you know used to be represented by more odd looking kanji than their simplistic forms now and these buttons look like the drawings the kanji were derived from. So I thought this one looks like family, but in a familial sense family can also mean home.  This one looks like Enemy, which also translates into threaten.  These two look like fight and trapped. They were the difficult ones. Because they could have been trapped before they fought or vice versa but the trapped one looks more beat up and rough than the fight one."  

Cameron found himself staring at her with his mouth hanging open like all the others, from McKay down to Lady Emer and the two Wraith. Only Daniel seemed to be able to follow her, because he nodded his head in agreement in between. Her mind had moved at lightening speed, through thought processes they never even thought about and came to the correct conclusion in a matter of seconds. To say they were flabbergasted was an understatement. To listen to her explain it all, Rodney must have felt as if he was a student back in grade school. 

"The next two though offer even closer glimpses. But what's cool is that they're not kanji.  This one looks like a map with a dot. So I figured it represented this location. The next one looks like a hole in a wall. A possible escape?  So when you put them together you obviously get _'The family within this home is threatened by an enemy. They fought and are now trapped but there is a chance to escape.'_ The obvious unasked question of course is what do you do?  And you have two choices to choose from. These ones were clear as a bell. This one says run, this one says sacrifice. Of course if you run there is a chance you can make it with everyone but sacrifice would guarantee that those remaining have a better shot. Of course it's not asking the logical outcome. It's asking what you would do. It's weighing your heart and whether you are worthy enough to reveal the secret of this place. It has to be an important secret."  

"What did you chose?" Cam asked curiously, watching her closely.

"Sacrifice. That's what all good mothers do for their children,” she said softly, smiling at her two Wraith.

“Fine, you solved the puzzle. Thank you for that, Renee,” McKay finally praised her with an honest smile. “The question is what will happen now?”

His question was answered by a loud gasp coming from Lady Emer who had turned her head to the side, staring at something behind the stony puzzle.

Cameron looked in the same direction just in time to see something become visible in the middle of the large cave. The room lit up and so did the consoles at the wall, humming silently as they switched on automatically.

The humming became louder and someone cried out beside him and then, Cameron could finally see that the thing appearing in the hall was – a Puddle Jumper shimmering in the bright light as if it was made of pure silver.


	3. The Inscription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron, Renee, Lady Emer and their teammates have found a Puddle Jumper. Now, they want to explore this little starship further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first chapter, Dulinneth and I actually wrote together and because of this chapter we decided to make it a work of the two of us together. The next chapters will be written together, as well and I hope you will like our little story! :-)  
> It also surely will be longer than the five chapters I had in mind, we will see how many chapters it will take to bring this story to an end.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading it and please, let us know if you liked it!

The group stared at the Puddle Jumper in awe as the wall that had been concealing it finished opening.

Almost immediately, Renee and Cam felt a pull from the Jumper, Renee obviously more so than Cam, judging by her expression when they looked at each other andthey both tried to halt their desires to answer the call, opting instead to look at Daniel and Rodney.

“Guys. It’s calling us. What do we do?” asked Renee confused as neither of them had ever had a Puddle Jumper call out to them before. Cam tried to remember if John had ever mentioned something like that, but then, he only shrugged, focusing on the Jumper again.

“It’s calling you?” asked Rodney.

“That does make sense. They do carry the ATA gene and Ancient equipment was designed to give carriers an innate knowledge of how to locate and work them.” said Daniel thoughtfully as he finished looking over a few more of the writings upon the wall. “It doesn’t look like there are any traps set up, so it should be safe. Renee why don’t you step up to it and see what happens?”

“Alone?” she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Is it bad if you go alone?” Rodney asked back absentmindedly, busied with the tablet he held in his hands.

“Well…Dara says I’m accident prone and…well…”

“Her track record on excursions is not something to be admired.” finished Walter for her as Renee turned her head and blushed.

“Then go with Cam.” suggested Rodney as he looked at his tablet and started marking things on it.

“Come on. Let’s go see what we can find.” said Cam eagerly, wanting nothing more than feel the hot wave of anticipation and thrill again he had always felt when he had gone on a mission with SG1. How had he missed it! Renee giggled pleased and with the same anticipation he himself felt, followed by Rainor who obviously considered himself as her personal bodyguard.

“Stop! After all, it is still a facility in my territory! You won't explore this Puddle Jumper without me!” Lady Emer hissed, hurrying at Cam's side, shooting him an annoyed glare he returned with a smile and a nod of his head. “Of course, my dear Lady Emer, please, let us explore this Jumper together,” he said politely and after one more glare in his direction, Lady Emer strode towards the Jumper with her head held up high, Cam, Renee and Rainor in tow.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Daniel come look at this! The controls look different from what I still remember of what John told me about the Jumpers!” Cameron called for his friend who had stayed behind with Rodney and Walter, watching them curiously. When he joined them in the Jumper, Cameron sitting beside Renee before the controls turned around to him, waving impatiently at his friend. Renee was sitting in the copilot’s seat and Rainor was standing behind her, watching intently as she pointed at something. Walking to the front, Daniel looked at what she was pointing at and frowning he left the Jumper to go retrieve something.

“What did you find Renee?” Cam asked The jumper hummed in pleasure and he wondered if that could possibly mean something bad. However, he ignored it for now and looked at where Renee was pointing. It was a few lines of ancient writing and squinting at them, Cameron tried to decipher them, but his knowledge of Ancient writing was small and it was hard to read. He felt the warmth of another body close to his own and when he looked up, he found Lady Emer bent over his seat, staring at the writing with great interest.

“Can you read it?” he asked her and the Wraith Queen nodded her head before Daniel got a chance to read it.

“Yes, I can. The writing says: _'If you are in danger, we welcome you'_ ,” she said and Daniel who finally had caught a look at the Ancient letters smiled at her. “You're right, Lady Emer. I read the same,” he agreed and Cam felt a sharp sting of jealousy as the alien female smiled at the archeologist.

“If you are in danger, we welcome you? What does that mean?” asked Renee as she looked at Daniel.

“I’m not sure. Not yet.” he replied as he continued to look at the book he had pulled out of his rucksack. None of them noticed that the hatch to the puddle jumper was closing and the writing was starting to glow brighter, being far too distracted by Daniel's debate with Renee what the inscription could mean.

When a loud buzz eventually aroused their attention, it was already too late. The Jumper had flared to life and spiraled itself into the air, speeding up and flying through a sudden open in the stony ceiling of the facility. Cameron's fingers flew over the controls, but, the Jumper had gone on autopilot and didn't react to Renee's and his tries to bring it back under control and there was nothing they could do then just sit there and wait what would happen next.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the meantime in the facility:

 

“Hey, Walter. You can read some Ancient can’t you?” asked Rodney as he motioned towards something on the wall. Nodding his head, the wraith made his way over to the scientist and looked at where he was pointing. “I can decipher some of it, but not all. So far, I’ve gotten…The war here is lost. Therefore we…won. Last vessel…lost, home. Travel…dimensions… I can’t figure out the rest, it’s so old.”

“Let me see. Hmm. ' _The war here is lost. Therefore we retreat to where it has been won. We leave behind this last vessel to bring those who are lost, home. Travel between dimensions to bring peace and save the lost ones'_.”

“They…no!” Turning to look at the Puddle Jumper, Rodney gasped in surprise to find the hatch closed and the dias it had been sitting upon starting to angle it towards the sky as a hatch in the stony ceiling opened.

“Someone come in!” cried the radio, Rodney had hanging upon his hip.

“This had better be important!”

“A Stargate has just appeared in the space above the planet. It is powering up! What did you guys touch down there?!” It was Dara and the panic in it held no doubt that he was worried about his mate.

“Oh god!” said Rodney as he watched the thrusters on the Puddle Jumper power up, the bangs of their teammates as they tried to get out of the jumper loud in his ears.

“Rodney what is going on!?” yelled Walter as he watched helpless as a barrier erected before them, stopping them from trying to get close to the Jumper.

“It was set on autopilot! It’s taking them to another dimension!” Before Rodney could say anymore, the Puddle Jumper finished loading and with a loud whoosh, it shot of into the sky, headed straight for the Stargate. Within seconds, they were gone and Rodney and Walter went white at the implication this now meant.

“Rodney! Where is my mate!?” yelled Dara in a full out panic now. Still staring blankly at the opening where the Puddle Jumper had left the facility through, Rodney found that he couldn’t move. It had all gone downhill so fast and now his teammates were lost in possibly another dimension. A galaxy was one thing, but another dimension? To locate them would take a miracle and Rodney knew this. Taking pity on the poor scientist, Walter took the radio from his hand and held it to his lips.

“Dara. Contact High Commander Todd and tell him and Commander Kyoya to come join us. I shall return to the Hive with Rodney and when everyone is gathered, we shall explain the situation. Renee is alright. She has Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson, Lady Emer and Rainor with her. But for now, we need to work fast.”

“She was in the Puddle Jumper wasn’t she.” said Dara with a calm voice as he sent his crew to send out the necessary transmissions.

“Yes brother. She was.”

“Return to the Hive now!! Leave everything as it is for now!”

“Understood.” Ending the contact, Walter grabbed Rodney’s arm and began to pull him from the facility. They had to be ready to return with a larger team in order to complete the task that now stood before them.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

The Jumper spiraled itself higher and higher into the air, resisting all attempts of Cameron and Renee to take control. The mind's interface had flared to life a couple of minutes ago, showing the passengers of the little vessel where they were heading to, but, it didn't react to any command Cameron tried to give with his mind or by pressing the controls. He had tried to contact Rodney and Dara's Hive, but there had been no reply, neither from the facility, nor from the Hive in orbit over the planet.

“You should have been more careful!” Lady Emer groused, her hands grasping tightly the armrests of her seat. It was clear that she didn't like to be in situations she had not under control and Cameron turned briefly around to her, smiling at the Wraith Queen. “We did nothing, Lady Emer,” he assured her gently. “The Jumper came to life by its own. We only read the Ancient script and you were the one telling us what it meant if I'm allowed to remind you of that fact.”

Lady Emer shot golden fire at him with her beautiful alien cat's eyes, but Cameron didn't mind, knowing that her anger was caused by her feeling of helplessness. Queens normally had everything under control and Lady Emer had lost control the moment she had entered Renee's Hive and the last week must have been pretty hard for her.

Renee's surprised cry distracted him from his musings about the fascinating alien female and he turned around just in time to see the activated Stargate in orbit over the planet on the screen of the Jumper.

“A Stargate! We didn't find any Stargate in orbit when we arrived this planet, did we?” he inquired and Renee nodded her head. “You're right, Uncle Cam. Dara would have mentioned it if there had been a Stargate. Just look at it! It looks strange somehow – the blue waves are more purple!”

Cameron cursed quietly under his breath, his fingers flying over the controls again while Daniel bent forward over the control in front of Renee. “I've seen that before. Cam, do you remember what I told you about our trip into the past? Ancient Egypt? The Jumper which could travel through time? It had controls like this. I think that we not only fly through space, but also through time! That's why we can't contact Renee's Hive. That's also probably the reason why the waves of the wormhole look purple instead of blue.”

The loud hiss of an obviously very angry Wraith Queen made Cameron flinch. “Get us back to the facility!” she demanded, her voice having an edge of despair and fear now. Renee on the other hand seemed to be surprisingly calm, she had closed her eyes as if she were listening to something no one else was able to hear.

Cameron watched her closely and he could see from the corner of his eye that Rainor standing behind her did the same. Daniel in the meantime was attempting to change the course of the Jumper which headed directly to the activated Stargate. “I think I can change the course of the Jumper so that we won't fly through it,” he suddenly said, but, Renee opened her eyes and cried out:

“No, don't do that! I can hear the Jumper singing. We need to go there, please, we need to save them!” she said, her voice urgent and demanding.

“Save who, Renee?” Cameron asked concerned. Renee shrugged her shoulders. “I don't know, Uncle Cam. The only thing I know is that we need to let the Jumper fly where it needs to fly and save 'them'. We probably will know who 'them' are when we get there. I'm sure that we will find a way back after wards. When we saved 'them'.”

“If we saved 'them',” Cameron corrected her, but Renee only grinned mischievously at him. “I'm sure we will, Uncle Cam. With Daniel and you we will save whoever has to be saved.”

Lady Emer snorted with apparent disbelief and mockery, but, Rainor nodded. “Mother is right. She has great faith in both of you and mother doesn't trust easily. If she trusts you, then I will trust you, too.”

Cameron made a strangled sound, something between a laugh and a groan, shaking his head. “Commander Dara will so have my ass, he will eat me alive,” he murmured, catching an amused glance from the young human female sitting beside him, but then, he sighed. “All right, let's fly where the Jumper wants us to bring and see who we shall are supposed to save there.”

“Thank you, Uncle Cam. I knew that I could count on you!” Renee thanked the blue-eyed colonel excitedly, pulling another annoyed hiss from the Wraith Queen who sat in her seat, pouting silently.

Daniel had taken his hands off of the controls and leaned back and Cameron turned to the screen again, watching the Stargate coming nearer. The Jumper sped up and then, the wormhole swallowed it like a giant hungry mouth and everything around them turned purple before Cam's world became black.

 

 

 


	4. On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron and Renee have left the facility with the Puddle Jumper by accident, traveling through a Gate that was hidden before. Where did they go to with Lady Emer, Rainor and Daniel? Will they be able to return? And what will Walter and Rodney do in the meantime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a wonderful co-production and we have a lot of fun writing this. This story will be about another reality and how things would have developed if the Ancients had won the war.  
> We hope that you will like it, please, let us know and leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!

“WHERE IS SHE?!” Squeaking just a little and darting behind Walter, who was the only wraith in the room not hissing at him, Rodney openly coward as he tried to speak.

“Dara, I don’t know! Walter and I were only looking at the inscriptions on the wall. We didn’t touch anything! I swear! Walter, back me up!” Moving completely out of the way as Dara took on an attacking stance, Rodney hoped Walter would say something.

“Brother, he is right. We touched nothing.” Keeping his voice calm, he tried to soothe his brother’s anger. Of course, he could understand perfectly well why he was outright pissed. Just about every time Renee left the hive to go on a mission, something happened and she ended up in a situation that was dangerous and after the last time, Walter was pretty sure Dara was going to chain her to their bed the second she was returned to him.

“Explain everything that occurred, now!”

“We made our way to the facility and after about an hour, Dr. Jackson and Dr. McKay solved the puzzle that would allow us inside the deeper parts of the facility. After a little more exploration we came upon a lab. Everything was off, none of the terminals worked and the only thing that gave any clue to something residing there was a set of crystals that shone light upon yet another puzzle.”

“Which if I might add Dara, your mate was a genius in solving it.” Another growl aimed at him had Rodney zipping his lips once more as he hid behind Walter yet again.

“She was truly. It took her not but five minutes to solve the puzzle and correctly at that. You will need to listen to her explain it to you once she has returned. But back to the subject. The puzzle was solved and it revealed a Puddle Jumper. Almost immediately, both Renee and Colonel Mitchell felt a pull from the Jumper. After taking a look at the surrounding writings, Dr. Jackson deemed it safe and told them to get closer and see if their gene would do something. Lady Emer with it being her territory, refused to let them go without her and Rainor followed behind as her guard. The hatch opened and they ventured inside. It was soon after that, that they called Dr. Jackson to come look at something they had found and that the Puddle Jumper was different than those in Atlantis. He did so and returned to look through his bags quickly. The most Dr. McKay and I could make out was that there was strange hand writing upon the dashboard.”

“And what were you two doing while this was going on?”

“We were looking over an inscription Dr. McKay had found.”

“And what did the inscription say?”

“The war here is lost. Therefore we retreat to where it has been won. We leave behind this last vessel to bring those who are lost, home. Travel between dimensions to bring peace and save the lost ones.” The ensuing silence was thick as everyone gathered so far was trying to comprehend just what it meant.

“Dr. McKay.” said Dara with a semi calm voice. “What are your thoughts on the inscription?”

“That some of the Ancients fled not only to another galaxy, but another dimension. One, where the war between Wraith and Ancients was won by the Ancients. I believe, they left the puddle Jumper as a last ship. A way for any who might have not escaped in time to find their way to safety. Dara…the Puddle Jumper was set on auto pilot. All it required was someone with the ancient gene to sit in the pilot’s seat. My guess is that Cameron sat in the pilot’s seat and Renee possibly in the co pilot’s. I doubt they touched anything because I scolded them about the foolishness of doing so and they assured me they had touched nothing.”

“And the Puddle Jumper just activated and shot off?”

“My theory is that it was set to get whoever was inside it to safety as quickly and as discreetly as possible. Once the Puddle Jumper started to close, a barrier was erected. We couldn’t get close to it or do anything to stop it. You, yourself, radioed us about the Stargate that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and a hatch opened in the ceiling, pointing the Puddle Jumper directly at it. Whoever left this Puddle Jumper, expected that whoever found it would be in serious danger and possibly under attack. In fact, they even told us!”

“They told you?!” growled Dara, his anger starting to rise once more.

“Not directly brother. It was the puzzle that Renee solved. It was a puzzle of eight, where in you could only choose seven. Six bespoke of the situation and the last two were the options.”

“What was the situation?”

“The family within this home is threatened by an enemy. They fought and now they are trapped. What do you do? Sacrifice yourself or Run with the others?”

“What did she choose?”

“She said she would sacrifice herself. That it was what all good mothers would do.”

“Therefore buying time for the safety measures to kick in.” Taking a calming breath for the moment, Dara looked towards Rodney. “Do you believe the Puddle Jumper will be able to bring them back?”

“If it can get them there, it should be able to bring them back. The Stargate is still in view so I do not see why it shouldn’t be possible. When everyone else has arrived, I would like to take a closer look at the Stargate if possible and see if it is different from others apart from the fact that it can travel dimensions.”

“We will see. We have two days with their hives traveling at top speed until they reach our current location. I want you to prepare whatever it is you believe you shall need, so that it will be ready to go once the others arrive. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Dara. I will prepare everything I think I might need.”

“Good. Then get to work.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Cameron slowly came back to life again, his head was pounding and he felt dizzy and confused. He heard a groan and it took him some time until he realized that this groan had escaped his own lips. He raised his head very carefully and looked around. Renee's head rested on the controls before her, still unconscious and Cameron turned to look at Daniel and the two Wraith. Daniel seemed to have just woken up, he rubbed his temples and groaned like Cameron had done before.

Cameron turned to the other side, frowning as he saw that Rainor and Lady Emer were still unconscious, as well. Whatever it was they had traveled through, it obviously had affected the two Wraith more than the humans, because Renee now lifted her head with a whimper while neither Rainor, nor Emer showed any sign of waking up soon.

“What happened?” Daniel ground out, still rubbing his temples.

Cameron hauled himself out of the pilot's seat, suppressing another groan. “I have no idea, Daniel,” he answered, bending over Renee. “Renee? How are you? Are you injured?” he asked her, gently lifting her chin up.

“No, Uncle Cam, I'm fine, I guess. Only a bad headache,” she said, looking around. “Where are we? What's wrong with Rainor and Lady Emer?” Renee got up, staggering slightly as she made her way to the other side of the Jumper where the Wraith Queen hung in her seat.

When Cameron saw that Renee was as fine as one could be under these circumstances, he returned to the pilot's seat, looking on the screen. “We're in orbit over a planet, but, it will take a while to find out where this planet is located in the Pegasus galaxy. The planet has an atmosphere we can breathe and, maybe, we can try to land there. The Jumper doesn't seem to be damaged,” he informed the others and Daniel came to him to look at the screen, as well.

“Let's scan for life-signs,” he stated excitedly, his fingers flying over the controls of the well functioning Jumper. Renee in the meantime had busied herself with checking Lady Emer and Rainor for injuries.

“I can't find any injuries. Maybe, our flight through the special Gate has affected them more than us because of their different metabolism and their telepathic abilities,” she said, gently lowering the Wraith Queen onto the floor of the Jumper where she would be in less danger to get injured.

“Your abilities are as high as theirs,” Cameron replied, frowning, but Daniel nodded his head.

“That's right, but the Ancients were of human nature like we are and maybe they installed something they knew would influence Wraith much more than humans,” he said and this seemed to be the most logical explanation.

“You're most likely right, Daniel,” Cameron agreed after considering this for a moment. “Let's search for a place to land the Jumper, we can't do much here in space,” he then suggested and when neither Renee nor Daniel said anything against this, he started to work. The sooner they found a place where they could stay, the sooner they could start making plans on how to get back to their people.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cameron carefully landed the Jumper on a large clearing two miles away from a settlement they had discovered half an hour ago. Daniel had been excited about the life-signs they had detected while Cameron wasn't so sure if he should share his friend's eagerness to meet the people living on this planet.

They still had no clue where they were and if the settlers down on the planet were friendly or not. Not to mention how they might react when they saw Rainor and Lady Emer, but, Cameron knew that they had no other choice then to land and look for water and food and it would be safer for them to be on the planet's surface when they started their research about where the Jumper had taken them.

The second the Jumper had safely touched the ground all engines shut down all of a sudden and remained silent although Cameron tried to start them again. He sighed. This Jumper truly was the most stubborn and willful airplane he had ever flown, just as if it wanted to fulfill a mission they didn't know about yet.

“That's most likely the case,” Renee stated with a smile, looking at Cameron and he realized that he must have spoken out loud.

“It's just a plane! A Jumper!” he complained, shooting a disapproving look at the now dark controls.

Renee helped Lady Emer who had woken up only two minutes ago into a sitting position. “Be careful, Lady Emer, please,” she said to the Wraith Queen before turning back to Cameron. “It's more than just a plane, Uncle Cam and you know that quite well. It's an Ancient's Puddle Jumper, meant to travel through time and/or realities if I'm not mistaken, and it's sentient like Atlantis or a Hive to some point. It does have a mission and I'm sure that we won't be able to go back to our people until we have done whatever it might be that we are supposed to do here.”

They had discussed that and Daniel had agreed with Renee that the purple event horizon and the mysterious inscription probably meant that they had breached some barrier and traveled into another reality or another timeline and Cameron tended to agree with them.

Lady Emer let out an angry hiss as she heard the other female's words. “What? What have you gotten us into, Colonel Mitchell?” she snarled and Cameron turned around to her.

“It wasn't me, Lady Emer. It was the Ancients. I don't know where we are, but, I'm pretty sure that we will find out soon, because I saw some life-signs approaching us before the controls went offline. They should be here in about five or ten minutes. And please, don't worry. I will play your brave knight in shining armor and protect you,” he assured her, meaning for his words to only be partly as a joke to ease the tension lying in the air.

Lady Emer's eyes lit up in a dangerous orange glow, but, Cameron knew that she only behaved that way because she felt uncertain and helpless. She wouldn't try to harm him and he couldn't help but tease her a little bit to make her eyes shine and her mouth hiss. She was breathtakingly beautiful when she was angry and he mused briefly on how she would look if passion dilated her eyes instead of anger. What would it feel like to have her long legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck while they made love?

Her eyes widened as she drew in a heavy breath and he realized that she must have picked up his changed scent or some of his thoughts. He blushed and turned to Rainor who had just sat up, blinking with confusion.

“Where are we?” he asked, his eyes darting around until he had found his human Queen and mother. “Mother, are you alright?” asked the Wraith, his only concern that the young female he had sworn to protect with his life was alive and healthy. Renee knelt down beside him, laying her hand gently upon his arm.

“I'm fine, Rainor, better than you are. The Ancients obviously installed some device that knocked you out for quite some time. We traveled through a barrier into another reality and for the moment, we are trapped here.” Rainor only nodded, accepting her words without further questions or any objections.

Cameron offered Lady Emer his hand and after a moment of hesitation, she took it and let him help her to her feet. “I suggest that we wait outside for our visitors,” Cameron said and the others nodded in agreement.

When he went to the back of the Jumper with Lady Emer still holding his hand, the hatchet opened with a silent sound. Cameron stepped outside with the Wraith Queen close to his side, followed by Renee, Rainor and Daniel. The hatchet closed behind them again and then, they stood there on the meadow, watching six strangers make their way across the clearing in their direction. They were humans like Renee, Daniel and he himself and Cameron instinctively pushed Lady Emer behind his back, keeping her there although she hissed again with annoyance.

Renee had done the same with Rainor and Daniel stepped forward, shielding them with his body.

When the small group came to a halt in front of them, the leader, an elder man with gray hair, bowed deeply before them.

“I am Baldur, the leader of our settlement. Your visit honors us, noble masters. Our legends told that you would come back to us one day,” he greeted them. “We can feel your strong aura, especially yours, my lady.” he bowed before Renee again. “But, if you want to come with us to our village, your worshipers will have to wear collars and be chained, because no Wraith is allowed to walk unchained through our streets.”

Cameron stared at the man in front of him with disbelief, not sure if he had heard right. Lady Emer let out a dangerous hiss and Daniel made a strangled sound. If Cameron had had trouble believing that they had stumbled into another reality before, then this would have changed by now. He blinked, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Renee was the first to find her tongue again. “I am Lady Renee, and this is Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson, La – Emer and Rainor. Our Wraith don't need to be chained, Baldur. They won't do any harm, you have my word on that,” she assured the leader of the village gently.

Baldur smiled at her. “I would accept your word gladly, Lady Renee, but, I'm afraid that my people won't. You will be our guests with all honors and privileges, but, you really have to collar your Wraith and chain them.”

Cameron pulled Lady Emer closer in a protective gesture. “We don't have collars!” he said, gently digging his nails into her arm to keep her from talking.

“This won't be a problem, Colonel Mitchell. We brought some collars and chains with us,” Baldur assured him, taking two collars with two metal chains attached to them out of his bag. “Please, take them. You can give them back before your departure.”

Renee and Cameron took the collars with trembling fingers. Cameron didn't know what to do with his collar and Renee apparently had the same problem, but, Rainor took matters in his own hands, kneeling down before his Queen.

“Lady Renee, I will gladly wear this collar if it's for your honor and safety,” he said, bending his head. Renee swallowed, narrowing her eyes to not let Baldur see her fury or anguish at having to chain up her child.

“Thank you, Rainor,” she said, closing the collar at the nape of his neck.

Cameron hesitantly turned around to Lady Emer who was watching him with unreadable eyes. She made no attempt to kneel down and Cameron was glad that she didn't do that, but, he had to collar her, no matter if he wanted to or not. He stepped closer to her, whispering into her ear: “Please, Lady Emer, let me do this. We need to cooperate to go back to our own reality.”

Lady Emer just stared at him for one long moment, but then, she nodded her head and Cameron placed the heavy leather around her elegant neck. He fumbled with the fastening and then, the collar closed with a loud snap around her throat.


	5. Reversed Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the reality they have stumbled into, the roles of Wraith and humans are reversed and Lady Emer and Rainor have to deal with that right now. But maybe, this will help Cameron coming closer to the fascinating Wraith Queen he desires so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be much longer than I first had planed, but, it's so much fun to write and even more to write it together with my wonderful beta Dulinneth and let our universes come closer. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and please, let us know if you liked it!

“Come, come. The journey to town is a short one my honored guests. You shall stay with me in my house, I would have it no other way. There is a small shack behind my house where your worshipers can stay.”

“Our worshipers will remain with us. Otherwise we shall look for housing elsewhere.” said Renee with authority as she tightly gripped the chain Rainor was attached to. She felt as though she was about to bring up her stomach and inhaling deeply when Baldur opened his mouth to retort, she leveled him with a glare before she opened her mouth to let loose some of her wayward anger and appease Baldur’s suspicion at the same time. “I do not know how trained your worshipers are, but ours would never lash out at us awake or asleep. They are devoted to us completely, which is why we do not need to keep them chained or house them in a shack away from us.”

“Are you not afraid they would try to feed upon you my lady?” asked Baldur as he cowered a bit under the human queen’s gaze.

“Our worshipers are kept well fed. It is part of the reason they are devoted to us. Do you not feed your worshipers?”

“Of course my lady, of course.” he said, trying to appease her anger. “You will see, our worshipers are taken well cared of. It is just tradition that they be kept out of sight when not needed. But if you desire to keep your worshipers with you, than I shall have mats sent to your rooms for them.”

“Thank you Baldur. You’re too kind.” Letting her voice drip with sickenly sweet honey, Renee noticed that Cameron and Daniel both smirked at her actions while Lady Emer and Rainor felt a sigh of relief flood them. As long as they were able to stay somewhat together, than their situation was just a little more tolerable.

“Your happiness is my desire my lady. But come, come. Night will be falling soon and we want to make it to the town before then. Your Wraith cannot be out past dark.”

“Safety precautions, I assume?” asked Cameron as he walked with Lady Emer behind him. Renee could see how thankful he was that he didn’t need to pull on the chain to get her moving, because in their current predicament, he couldn’t offer her an “everything will be ok” talk at the moment.

“Yes. One just never knows what kind of ideas they might get into their heads and with their night vision, it is safer to keep them locked up.”

“Yes. We wouldn’t want those not devoted to get any rebellious thoughts into their heads now would we.” Renee's voice was filled with mockery, but it obviously was lost to the village's leader who beamed at her.

“So you agree with me my lady. That pleases me greatly. Perhaps, you could offer some tips on how to make sure our worshipers remain devoted to us.”

“It would be a pleasure Baldur.” This time, her soft voice didn't contain any mockery, but some kind of grim determination. Walking quickly, the group made their way back to town just as the sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon. Looking around, they noticed that only humans were about at the moment and every one of them stopped to stare at them but more importantly their Wraith.

“Baldur. Why does it look as though seeing two new Wraith is a rare occurrence?” asked Daniel with a strange glint in his eye.

“Oh, well Dr. Jackson, back during the war, most of the Wraith were destroyed. Very few were kept alive and from there they were weeded down even further for their rebellious nature. The ones we have are passed down through the generations and they keep their current masters alive as long as their bodies will allow. Human hearts can only withstand the Gift of Life so many times before they give up. But back to the subject, we have traveled to several other planets and up until now, we believed our village to be the only one with them, seeing as we are descended from the ones who won the war. We believed we had the only ones.”

“Then why did you have the collars with you?” asked Cameron as they neared his house.

“You are true Ancients are you not? We believed that if anyone had worshipers it would be you. Tell me, are there many more where you are from?”

“Yes. Many of our people have worshipers.”

“And they are all devoted?”

“They have been taught their place over the years.”

“I see, I see. Well, let me show you to your rooms and then I shall have something made for dinner.”

“Could you deliver some food to my room please Baldur? It has been a long journey and I feel rather tired.” asked Renee as they ascended the stairs. She really was tired, but the truth was that she just wanted to get away from Baldur and his people.

“Of course my lady.” Walking down the hall, Baldur paused before a door. “This will be your room my lady.”

“Thank you Baldur.” said Renee with a smile as she thanked the grey haired man. On the outside she was calm and polite but the rest of their party knew that on the inside she was a mess of boiling emotions raging to get free. Having to chain her child up like he was an animal weighed heavily on her heart and inwardly she feared that it might lead to other horrible things once they returned home.

Venturing into the bedroom Renee waited until Rainor had shut the door and the footsteps of the others had receded down the hall before she let her emotions rage. Turning on her Wraith in a

flurry of tears and panicked breaths, Renee struggled to unclasp the collar around Rainor’s neck before she threw it away from them as though it burned her skin.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” she said brokenly, wrapping her arms about him. “Forgive me Rainor. Please forgive me.” Wrapping his arms about her, Rainor held the trembling woman close to him.

“There is nothing to forgive mother. It is alright. I know you did not want to accept the collar and I know you fought to keep from screaming when you closed it about my neck. It is ok.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Shh mother. It is alright. Come, sit on the bed while I check to make sure this room is safe.” Doing as he asked, Renee sat upon the bed while Rainor looked around, making sure it hadn’t been bugged and that there was no chance of anything getting in to harm her without his knowledge. Walking into the bathroom, Rainor froze as he saw the tub before he walked over and turned on the faucet. Letting the water run while he finished looking about, he quickly gathered a few items lying about before he set them next to the tub and shut off the faucet. ‘Come here.’ he said, calling to her telepathically in case there was someone in the hall. He had sent out his mind slightly while they had been walking and he had determined that Baldur and his people had very weak telepathic abilities if any at all.

Watching as Renee rose and came to him as asked, Rainor guided her into the bathroom and over to the tub before he showed her his little surprise. _‘Rainor. No, you should bathe first.’_

_‘No. It is my duty to take care of you and I plan to see that you are well cared for in father’s absence. Bathe and relax. Do not fret. For now, everything is fine the way it is. We can concentrate on other matters in the morning. Besides, they will be arriving with your food and a mat for me soon and as I am your worshiper, it should be me to answer the door.’_

_‘Do not call yourself that! If I ever hear that title fall from your lips, I will smack you. Do you understand me!?’_ Chuckling slightly at Renee’s vicious remark, Rainor placed a kiss upon her forehead before he moved back towards the bedroom.

_‘Of course mother. Now bathe.’_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Lady Emer was fuming when they entered their room. She had barely been able to keep her fury, anger and humiliation at bay during the walk and the second the door closed behind the human colonel and herself, she turned around on him, shooting golden fire with her eyes.

“How could you!” she hissed dangerously, raising her feeding hand and flexing her fingers while she glared at him. “How could you do that to me?” She couldn't hold back her hurt feelings any longer and threw her head back, hissing again. “Kneel! Kneel before your Queen! You're only human! Kneel before your Queen!” she screamed, raising her hand as if she wanted to slam it right into his chest.

The human with remarkably blue eyes pulled a face and his knees buckled a little bit, but, he stayed upright and only looked at her musingly.

“It seems that your mental abilities don't work here as they work in our own reality,” he said almost gently and she made a step forward, glaring at him.

“I still could feed on you and punish you for your impudent behavior!” she tried, but, her voice was trembling now.  
Colonel Mitchell still didn't flinch, nor did he show any signs of fear as he leaned against the closed door, considering her thoughtfully. He crossed his arms before his chest, asking in a calm and almost gentle voice: “How could I do what, Lady Emer?” he simply asked. “Make sure that we won't have to fight against the settlers right after our arrival? We need them Lady Emer. We need them to find out where we are, when we are and what we have to do to get back to our own reality. You are a tough woman, you should have figured that out on your own!”

“I'm not just a 'woman'! I'm a Wraith Queen!” she spat out, but her voice sounded more desperate than hateful. Colonel Mitchell pushed himself away from the door, stepping closer and invading her personal space.

“I know that, Lady Emer. You're a strong and powerful Wraith Queen in our own reality and I do respect you as such, my Lady Emer, please be sure about that. But, we are stuck here for at least a few days and right now, your abilities seem to be restrained by something. That's probably the reason why these settlers are able to keep their Wraith as worshipers. We have to play their game for a while and to soft-pedal as long as we stay here. So please, behave as if you were my worshiper and only a beautiful and fascinating female, will you?”

Lady Emer stared in those blue eyes that had kept her under their spell right from the very first moment and her anger faded as she saw the kind understanding in them. “You do enjoy our reversed roles, don't you?” she tried nonetheless one last time and Mitchell's eyes softened even more. He reached out, stroking her cool cheek with his calloused thumb.

“No, my Lady Emer, I do not enjoy your humility, your pain and confusion. I could never enjoy your discomfort. But, I'm an old-schooled man. My parents taught me to always help a damsel in distress and at the moment, you are a damsel in distress that I want nothing more than to save and take care of. So please, let me be your knight in shining armor and take care of you.”

Lady Emer swallowed, the soft caress sending strange shivers down her spine. “And what do you exactly want to do to 'save' me and 'take care' of me?” she snarled, struggling hard not to show her confused feelings.

Cameron smiled at her. “First, I wish to take off this horrible collar, Lady Emer. I don't want you to wear this when we're alone in our room. It is bad enough that you are forced to wear it when we leave this chamber.”

Lady Emer blinked. She hadn't expected that. “They have not brought the second mattress yet. They will see that I am not wearing it when they come.”

“I don't care about what they say. You can hide in the bathroom when they come. I want to take it off, Lady Emer, now. Please, turn around so I can do that,” Cameron insisted gently, but also firmly letting her know that he would not accept her refusal.

Lady Emer scowled at him, but, she obeyed and turned around, glad that the heavy leather wouldn't enclose her throat any longer. When Cameron's fingers touched her neck, another shiver made her shudder slightly and Cameron stilled his movements. “Did I hurt you?” he asked concerned and Lady Emer shook her head.

“No, Colonel Mitchell, you didn't,” she said hoarsely.

“It's Cameron, Lady Emer. Or Cam if you like that better. After all, we have to share a room with each other,” she heard his voice purring next to her ear while his fingers grazed over her sensitive throat as he opened the fastenings of the collar, pulling it carefully away from her elegant neck.

She heaved a sigh, her fingers coming up to massage her aching throat as she turned around on him again. “Please, let me do this,” the human said gently, his voice a little bit husky. He took her hands away from her vulnerable neck and then, his own fingers glided in soft circles over her smooth skin. Lady Emer stared at him, not sure why she let the impudent human officer do this. The throat was one of the few vulnerable parts of a Wraith's body and she had never let anybody she couldn't completely control come close enough to her neck.

Colonel Mitchell – Cameron was the most confusing and disturbing human she had ever met and she felt fascinated and drawn in to him as much as she loathed the thought of letting a human be near her. She had come to like and respect Renee, but, she was female and had great mental abilities like a Wraith Queen and this was an entirely different kind of thing than a simple human male, whether he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen or not.

“This is much better, isn't it?” broke his dark voice in on her musings and she blinked, feeling a little bit dazed. She moved her neck, turning it to the left and the right side and when she found no pain or ache, she hesitantly nodded her head.

“Yes, thank you – Cameron,” she said quietly and he smiled at her.

“I'm glad that I could be of service, my dear Lady.” He considered her, chewing on his bottom lip. Emer found herself staring at the red spot fascinated, unable to draw her attention away from his sensitive mouth. “When was the last time you fed, Lady Emer?”

“W-w-what?” she stammered, totally taken by surprise.

The smile deepened. “You heard me. When was the last time you fed?”

Emer swallowed. “Before I came on board Renee's Hive,” she informed him, mistrustfully. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I want to know if we'll have to deal with your need to feed during the next couple weeks.” Cameron replied, looking at her, intently.

The Wraith Queen shrugged her shoulders. “Do you fear that I shall try feed on you during your sleep?” she challenged him with a smug undertone in her voice.

Cameron shook his head. “No. I fear that you shall try to feed on one of our hosts, my Lady Emer. Actually, I want you to feed on me if something happens that would put you in the dire need to feed. I know enough about the feeding to know that you can feed on someone and mostly give it back and yet pull enough life force out of the feeding in order to heal and survive. I don't want you to do anything that might let our hosts become our enemies until we're sure that we have found a way back to our own world, am I understood?”

Lady Emer stared disbelievingly at the human colonel. “You don't know what you just said, Cameron. You must be insane. It would be horribly painful for you.”

Cameron smiled grimly. “That much I know, Lady Emer, believe me. But, I trust you to not drain me until I'm dead and I'm willing to endure that pain as long as I can bring all of us back to where we belong more or less healthy. I do care about your well-being and I'm pretty sure that these people won't hesitate to kill you if you tried to feed on one of them. For them, you are only a worshiper, replaceable and unworthy to be more than just a slave to increase my lifespan. For me, you are so much more and I will do everything I can do to make sure that no one will be able to harm you. I don't know what it is that restrains your abilities, but, you don't have your usual strength and power here in this world and I want you to promise me that you won't put yourself in danger by overestimating your power and annoying our hosts with 'inappropriate' behavior. So will you please, promise me that you will do what I tell you to do until we're back home?”

Cameron looked at her with sincerity and Lady Emer swallowed. She had had worshipers on board her Hive during the centuries she had ruled and they all had been utterly devoted to her, ready to do everything and even die for her. But, they had been forced to worship her and obey her, either by their own fear of the Wraith and the punishment that would follow if they disobeyed her orders, or by the mental power she had used to put them in their places.

Not one of them had ever done anything for her just because they had cared for her. For her as a living being, as a female, as a person. Not one of them had looked at her like Cameron now looked at her, without any fear, but with tenderness and devotion. Devotion not because of fear or some kind of God-like adoration, but because Cameron found her attractive and fascinating as a woman, feeling equal to her and wanting to save a 'damsel in distress' as he had put it, because he was a strong male and had learned to save and protect females, no matter how powerful they might be themselves.

She swallowed again and slowly nodded her head. “I promise you, Cameron,” she said, feeling strangely happy and lighthearted as she agreed to his request. It had been such a long time since anyone had simply desired her as a woman and not as a powerful Queen.

Cameron beamed at her, stepping closer again. “Shall we seal it with a kiss then?”


	6. A Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee, Cameron and their companions try to settle in. Cameron tries to get closer to Lady Emer and Daniel finds out something very important...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter of Cam's and Renee's adventures in this strange reality where Wraith are kept as worshipers. Enjoy reading it and please, give us feedback and let us know if you liked it!

Cameron looked expectantly at the beautiful Wraith Queen who stared back at him with an expressionless face. Her beauty overwhelmed him once more and he had a hard time with keeping his own face friendly and calm.

“A kiss?” The alien female finally drawled, raising a hairless elegant eyeridge at him.

Cameron favored her with a crooked boyish smile, shrugging his shoulders. “It's a human custom to seal arrangements like ours with a kiss,” he said nonchalantly in an attempt to sound not too eager and pleading. He so wanted to kiss this fascinating female.

Lady Emer crossed her arms before her chest, accentuating her soft hills underneath her magnificent red coat with that posture and Cam found his eyes glued to the tempting sight and his throat tight and dry with his desire.

“I see,” she stated in the same impassive voice, tilting her head questioningly to the side. This posture now showed her long swan-like neck perfectly and Cameron got the suspicion that she did this on purpose, most likely because she could smell his arousal. “Do you seal arrangements with – Colonel Sheppard for example – with a kiss, too?” She sounded slightly curiously now and Cameron gulped for air.

“No, I don't,” he replied unsure, grousing inwardly because of the sudden heat in his face that told him he had blushed.

“Why not?”

This simple question caught him off guard and he opened and closed his mouth several times before he had found his tongue again. “Uhm, because he is male?!” he said.

Lady Emer pursed her lips and a small wrinkle formed on her forehead between her eyes as she considered him musingly. “Would he mind it if you kissed him? I have gotten the impression that Colonel Sheppard doesn't mind being kissed by the High Commander. Commander Todd is male, as well.”

Cameron began to sweat. “Commander Todd is Colonel Sheppard's mate and therefore allowed to kiss him whenever he likes to. And I really think that Commander Todd wouldn't be amused if I tried to kiss his mate. Apart from that, I'm not interested in men and don't want to kiss them in general.”

“I see,” Lady Emer repeated. “So this 'human custom' is not as common as you wanted me to believe it is,” she stated dryly and Cameron was sure that he was red like a ripe tomato now. “Could it be the case that you only mentioned this 'human custom' because you were searching for an opportunity to kiss me?”

Cameron felt like a schoolboy who had been caught having dome something incredibly stupid. “Yes,” he admitted sheepishly, staring at his feet as if he had found something fascinating there.

The silence stretched between them and when it became unbearable, he finally looked up at her again. His mouth fell open when he saw her amused smirk and the mischievous sparkling in her golden eyes. “You could have just asked for a kiss, Cameron, you know that, right?” she said and her voice had lost all of her mistrust and contempt she had held towards humans ever since Cameron had met her.

“You didn't need to search for a stupid explanation to cover your wish with. You have proven to me that you are trustworthy and that you care about me – you are even willing to let me feed on you if I need to, and a simple kiss is a small reward for this. The only thing is that I'm not very experienced when it comes to kissing, especially humans,” she continued and Cameron felt the tension leave his shoulders.

“I can teach you, my Lady Emer,” he assured her with a huge smile on his face. The Wraith Queen pursed her lips again.

“I guess 'Emer' will do nicely when we're alone, Cameron,” she mused. “But only if we are alone. In public...” Cameron stepped closer, his hand coming up to cup her smooth cheek.

“I would never even think of putting you to shame by not showing you the respect you truly deserve, my sweet Emer. Even more in front of the people here.” He tilted his head to the side, looking the Wraith Queen deep in her eyes. “Shall I teach you how to kiss then, Emer?” he asked, his voice a dark and soft purr.

Lady Emer cocked her head to the other side. “Yes, please, Cam,” she replied. Cameron closed his eyes and gently laid his lips upon her cooler mouth when a loud knock on their door made both of them flinch.

“Colonel Mitchell? We have brought you a second mattress for your worshiper and food for you.” Sighing as he moved away from Lady Emer, Cameron cursed under his breath as he looked at the door. “Colonel Mitchell?” Trying to think of something, Cameron turned towards the Wraith Queen, his eyes drifting towards the bathroom.  
“My dear Emer. Why don’t you go and bathe first while I take care of our hosts.” Looking towards the bathroom herself, Lady Emer turned towards him one more time, before she nodded her head and disappeared inside the bathroom, the door shutting with a soft click. When the water for the tub began to run, he quickly plastered a calm smile upon his face before he opened the door.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

‘TAKE THAT OFF NOW!!!’ Coming out of the bathroom dressed in the nightgown Baldur had provided for her, Renee looked up at her son and froze in the doorway. There upon Rainor’s neck was the heavy collar the people of the town they were in insisted all Wraith wear. Apparently, he had placed it upon his neck once more in order to answer the door without drawing attention and in the process of placing the sleeping mat close to the bed and making sure her food hadn’t been drugged or poisoned, he had yet to remove it.

Obeying his mother’s command instantly, Rainor removed the collar and placed it upon the table before he turned towards Renee once more. Her head was bowed and her hands were curled into fists at her sides. _‘Does it displease you so much to see me wear that collar Mother?’_ he asked her as he came to stand before her.

_‘You are not a slave Rainor. To even have you pretend to be one pains me so because I know my own feelings towards having been forced to wear one. When our Hive was still run by the old commander and Dara was a guest, he forced me to wear one. He never told me it was a ruse, that the collar was meant for my protection. I thought a life of servitude and abuse lay before me and it was terrifying. I do not wish that upon anyone and I still don’t understand how the other worshipers in the Alliance can handle it.’_ Pausing when he placed his hands on her arms, Renee looked up at her son.

_‘I understand Mother, but do not be pained. I know it is a ruse, that is all it is. I know you and I trust you. As long as this collar keeps me by your side so that I may protect you, then I will gladly wear it. It is just a piece of leather, nothing more.’_

“Rainor…”

_‘Nothing more. Now, go eat your food while it is still hot.’_ Nodding her head, Renee went to do so, before she stopped and turned towards him.  
_‘Go bathe while I do so. I set fresh towels beside the tub for you and the shampoo and body wash are not heavily scented so they should not affect your sense of smell much. I noticed that Baldur did not bring anything for you to wear, so I left a pair of Dara’s sleeping pants in there as well.’_

_‘Why do you have a pair of your mate’s sleeping pants with you?’_ Rainor inquired curiously.

Blushing slightly as she went to sit at the table, Renee spoke again after another minute.

_‘When I’m away from him, I like to wear his sleeping clothes sometimes. Mostly the shirts though versus the pants. It’s a comfort and a lot more common than you would think. But since there is no other option and I have been provided with a nightgown, you may borrow them for the time being. Would you like the shirt as well?’_

_‘N…no Mother. Thank you.’_ Confused that she would lend him her mate’s clothes, Rainor decided to just accept it for now and went to take his bath. When he was done, he came out to find her already in bed, the food upon the table only halfway eaten.

_‘Did you enjoy your bath Rainor?’_ Walking towards the mat on the floor that lay beside her bed, Rainor leaned over and blew out the candle upon the nightstand before he started to make himself comfortable.

_‘Yes, thank you for the sleeping pants.’_

_‘It was nothing. Are you comfortable? Do you need a better blanket, another pillow?’_

_‘No. I am fine. Please do not be concerned.’_ Sighing as she looked down at him, Renee wanted to offer to share the bed, but she knew he would never accept it. Nodding her head, she turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling.

_‘Good night Rainor.’_

_‘Goodnight Mother.’_ Letting silence fill the room, the two tried to find some rest, but only a minute after saying their good nights, there was a knock upon the door and sitting up while Rainor lit the candle once more before he went to answer it, Renee wondered what Baldur wanted now. _‘It is the others. Should I let them in?’_

_‘Yes, hurry, before our hosts notice.’_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Cameron cautiously looked around as they waited before Renee's door. He was still angry about the interruption just when Emer had allowed him to kiss her. When she had come out of the bathroom, the mood had already been ruined and her behavior had told him that he better not try to kiss her at the moment.

During his meal he had seen her eyes flicker around between the bed and the mattress on the floor and he had suppressed a smile knowing quite well that she thought he expected her to sleep upon the hard mat. He had distracted her by asking her about the Wraith's society and she gladly had told him about her Hive and about the several thousands of years old culture of her race. He had listened to her stories with rapt devotion, realizing once again how much this alien female fascinated him.

He had just finished his meal when a silent knock on their door had ruined his plans to get closer to this fascinating female for a second time.

Daniel had stood outside their room and told him that he had found out something interesting that he needed to tell them urgently. So they had made their way to Renee's room and were standing outside her quarters now, waiting for Renee or Rainor to let them in.

When the door opened, Cameron didn't wait for his invitation to come in, he just pushed Lady Emer inside, pulling Daniel with him. Rainor raised a curious eyeridge at them but Renee obviouslywas happy about their arrival and beckoned them with a relived smile.

“Uncle Cam, Uncle Daniel, I'm so glad to see you! Lady Emer, come to me! There are only two chairs, please sit down on the bed with me,” she said quietly and the Wraith Queen walked towards her and sat down beside the young woman.

“Of course, Lady Renee. Dr. Jackson told us that he has found out something he wanted to tell us.” she said and Renee's eyes widened. Cameron and Daniel took the chairs and Rainor walked to the door again, taking up a guarding position before it. He would be able to hear someone coming towards their room much earlier with his fine sense of hearing and Cameron was sure that he would be able to warn them soon enough.

“Uncle Daniel, please tell us what you found out!” Renee asked him and Daniel smiled at her, pushing his glasses back on his nose.

“I walked around the settlement for a while after they showed me my room. They know that I don't have the gene but they can sense somehow that I have ascended two times and they almost treat me God-like.” The archaeologist rolled his eyes. Cameron knew his friend and former teammate as a friendly man interested in other cultures and never judging them after only such a short amount of time, but these people obviously had managed to upset him rather quickly.

“I saw two of their Wraith by accident. They are in bad shape and I mean bad. They’re not treated as 'worshipers' as Baldur puts it. I spoke to the owner of one of them and he proudly told me everything after I behaved like a God-like Ancient. The young man was pretty impressed and eager to tell me everything he knew after I 'praised' their way of life.”

He shuddered and Cameron could see that Daniel was really upset and disgusted by what he had heard. The archaeologist swallowed hard and continued to speak.

“Their Wraith are nothing more than slaves kept alive only to increase their owners' lifespan, I guess. Plus, I think I have a clue now how they manage to keep them as their slaves. All of them wear some special necklaces and these necklaces restrain the abilities of any Wraith, even of the Queens. Their strength, their telepathy, even their ability to feed on humans – everything. They can only feed if their owners allow them to feed and the settlers starve them for a long time. After the feeding, they have to return their strength by giving the Gift of Life to their owners. Baldur, the leader wears the necklace that controls the others. I'm not really sure but if I had to guess than I would say that we have to turn Baldur's necklace off to be able to return to our own reality.

The Jumper most likely reacted to the signals this special Ancient necklace is sending all the time. As far as I know, there are about twenty Wraith still vegetating on this world.”  
He shot a glance at Renee and Lady Emer who sat side by side completely still, listening to the older man with horror and disgust. Renee was pale like snow and Lady Emer's eyes were wide and filled with helpless anger and fury.

Cameron felt the strong urge to protect and console her, to assure her that everything would be fine again. As a Queen, she must have felt responsible for those poor creatures, maybe as much as Renee felt when it came to wounded and damaged Wraith who needed her help and protection. He smiled at her and to his surprise, she smiled back. It was only a brief and weak smile but a smile nonetheless.

Renee pressed her lips into a thin line when Daniel had finished his explanation. “We have to find a way to switch those necklaces off, Uncle Cam!” she pleaded and Cameron nodded his head.

“We will, sweetheart, we will!” he assured her grimly. “We will switch them off and take the Wraith with us when we return to our reality.” The grateful look both females gifted him with would be worth every risk, Cameron was sure about that and he was more than determined to keep his promise.

Rainor still standing at the door spoke up for the first time, his voice stern. “This could be a problem. We are only five and these Wraith surely will be hostile and severely damaged. Do you really think that you will be able to keep them under control?” he asked, his eyes mainly looking towards Renee and Lady Emer. “As much as I want them to come with us, I will not risk mother's life, nor any of yours.”

Lady Emer smiled at the other Wraith, touched by his loyalty to their safety. “I'm sure that I will be able to keep them under control with my strength when these horrible necklaces won't work any longer. Together with Renee and your help, Rainor, we will control them and take them home with us. We simply can't leave them here. I – I want them to join my Hive and take care of them!” she blurted out and Renee pressed her hand in a calming gesture, knowing this was a big step for the Wraith Queen.

“This we can discuss later, Lady Emer. First, we have to save them and get back home.”  
Rainor suddenly raised his hand. “Someone is coming!” he whispered, rushing away from the door and all of them froze in place. Looking about for a second, Renee then stood in a hurry and pointed towards the bathroom.

“Quick! Get in there and be quiet!” ‘Rainor, put this on!’ Tossing a shirt to Rainor while the others hurried into the bathroom and shut the door, Renee quickly climbed into bed and opened one of the books she had brought with her while Rainor picked up a glass of water and brought it to her. As he was kneeling before her and holding out the glass of water for her hand to grasp, the door opened and in came Baldur with another at his side. Looking up from her book with a raised eyebrow and a displeased frown upon her face, Renee looked at the two. “Is there a reason for this uncouth barging into my quarters Baldur?”

“I…my lady…I was told by one of my servants that they heard several voices in here. I feared someone was trying to steal your worshipers. That is always a concern of us owners. It is why we keep our worshipers locked up when we have no need of them. Are you sure you do not desire for us to put your worshiper in the shed?”

“My worshiper will remain with me Baldur and if you ask once more, I shall inform my brethren upon my return of what has become of our cousins. My worshiper is more than capable of protecting me and himself from any would be thieves. Now if you do not mind, I am tired and would like to retire for the night. I shall see you in the morning at breakfast Baldur.” Sighing and giving a small bow, Baldur and his servant began to head for the door once more.

“Of course my lady. Please, forgive the rude interruption. We shall see you at breakfast. Now if you do not mind, I need to punish a servant for his wild imagination.” Closing the door behind them, Renee let out a sigh of relief as the two could be heard shuffling down the hall.

_‘Rainor?’_

_‘Yes mother?’_

_‘I think I need that glass of water.’_ Chuckling as he stood and fully handed the water over to her, Rainor ran his hand through her hair comfortingly as he watched her hands shake from the close call to being found out.

_‘Why do you think I brought it?’_

_‘Brat. Go tell the others the coast is clear.’_


	7. Seal It With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron wants to be Lady Emer's 'knight in shining armor' and Renee has to deal with her bad conscience that she is stuck in another reality without Dara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update, but it is a long chapter. Cameron is finally getting closer to Lady Emer and maybe, they will have a chance to see the poor Wraith of this reality and make plans to save them, soon.
> 
> Enjoy reading this chapter and please, let us know if you liked it!

Cameron closed the door behind Lady Emer with a relieved sigh. When he turned around to her, he saw the female Wraith considering the small bed and mattress lying on the floor with a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face.

“You don't have to worry, my dear Emer, there is no way that I will let you sleep on the mattress. You are a Lady and you will sleep in the bed and I'll take the mattress,” he said quietly, moving closer to her. Her perfume, a mixture of herbal essences, sweet flowers and her own unique Wraith skin filled his nose as he inhaled deeply and the well-known desire he felt for her formed goose bumps all over his back and his arms again. He didn't try to hide his desire this time because he knew that it would be a helpless undertaking. She would smell his arousal and sense it and she already knew that he desired her, so he simply looked expectantly at her.

Emer raised her elegant hairless eyeridge at him. “Are you sure, Cameron?” she inquired. “My bones are much stronger than yours and my back will survive the nights on the mattress better than yours will.”

Cameron pulled a face, feeling stupid and a little bit offended. “You might have a point there, Emer,” he replied huskily. “But, I am the male and supposed to be your knight in shining armor, especially here in this alternate reality and you are the female and supposed to be the damsel in distress and the Lady. So, please, don't argue with me about that. Now, if you don’t mind I have to use the bathroom, you can make yourself comfortable in the meantime, my dear Emer.”

He went to the door leading to the bathroom and closed it firmly behind him, hoping that the Wraith Queen would do what he had asked her to do, because he really wasn't sure how far his self-control would reach if she didn't and tempted him even more than he already was to climb into the bed beside her and kiss her senseless. He rushed through a quick bedtime routine because he didn't want to leave her alone for too long, expecting to find her tucked under the covers in the small bed as he emerged in the door way again.

Lady Emer still stood where he had left her, watching him come back with a blank expression on her face. Cameron swallowed because she had done one thing while he had been in the bathroom. Lady Emer had taken her coat off and hung it over the backrest of one of the two chairs and Cameron had a perfect view on her torso now only covered by a very thin layer of shimmering golden silk enclosing her lithe figure tightly and perfectly. Cameron could feel his mouth water as his eyes followed the heart-like neckline leaving her shoulders free and ending just above the soft rounds of her beautiful breasts. The shirt had long sleeves and was much less revealing than other dresses he had seen, but the modest style of it was much sexier than anything else Cameron had ever seen and the Wraith Queen also knew how to wear it and how to move to make it look even sexier than it already was.

“Lady Emer!” he choked out. “I told you to go to bed!” Cameron hadn't known that his voice could sound as pleading as it did now. “We have an arrangement!”

The female Wraith slowly shook her head. “No. We have not, Colonel Mitchell.”

Cameron flinched as he heard her addressing him with his formal title because he had been just Cameron for her before. He blinked, staring at her in confusion. “But, I thought – before they brought dinner...”

A small smile tugged at one corner of Emer's kissable mouth. “If I remember correctly, then you said that we have to seal our arrangement with a kiss to make it binding. If you want me to stick to this 'arrangement' and consider you as my 'knight in shining armor', then you have to kiss me to confirm it, Colonel Mitchell.”

Cameron gulped for air, gaping disbelievingly at her. “You're kidding me, right?”

The beautiful female frowned. “No, I'm not. You made it perfectly clear that you wanted to seal our deal with a kiss to make it definite. So you have to kiss me now. Otherwise, I will do what I think is best to do and sleep on the mattress to spare you a back-ache in the morning.” Her determined expression made it perfectly clear that Cameron had to kiss her if he wanted her to cooperate and the human colonel knew better than to argue with her about that, clinging to the small hope that he would have enough self-control to stop after the kiss instead of throwing her onto the bed and ripping the clothing from her slim body.

Cameron drew in a shaky breath and stepped closer, clenching his fists to keep himself from just jumping her. Despite his lust-fogged mind, he was still aware that the Wraith Queen was much stronger than he himself, even with her restrained abilities in this universe and that her sharp teeth could cause serious damage if he startled her by doing something she didn't like.

Emer watched him curiously and he could see her sensor slits flaring as she took in the scent of his strong arousal. Her breathing quickened and Cameron realized with astonishment that she wasn't as unmoved and unimpressed as he first had thought, judging by the heavy and ragged movements of her breasts underneath the golden silk. Good, he wasn't the only one wanting to do this and the knowledge helped him to calm down a little bit. He slowly lifted his hand to her face, cupping her cheek with his calloused palm, his thumb stroking over her bottom lip soft like a feather. Lady Emer inhaled sharply as he tilted his head to the side, his lips coming closer to her trembling mouth. Cameron watched her instinctively cocking her head to the other side, closing her eyes as his male scent and his warmth washed over her and he allowed himself a brief smile before their mouths finally touched for the very first time.

Cameron closed his eyes, too as the sensation of her cool, smooth lips on his own warmer ones overwhelmed him, her tempting fragrance filling his nose and every cell of his body. He dwelt in the sheer pleasure of feeling her lips against his own for one moment before he dared move things along by gently licking with the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission to slip into the sweet cavern of her mouth with it, pulling a startled gasp from her. He stilled his movements until she hesitantly responded to the invitation, letting the curious conqueror in and meeting it with her own agile tongue half-way.

Cameron's hand wandered from Emer's cheek to the nape of her neck, his fingers carding through her silky mane while his other arm flung itself around her slim waist, pulling her lithe body close to his own strong male frame. Emer made small purring sounds of pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues danced around each other and Cameron had to suppress his own desperate moan of wanting and need as he struggled to keep his overwhelming desire at bay.

The blue-eyed colonel drew back from her lips, breathing as hard as if he had just run a marathon.

“We should stop this!” he pleaded as the female Wraith tried to pull him close again. Emer frowned.

“Why? Don't you want me, Cameron?” she inquired, her voice rough with her own desire.

“I don't want you? God, you have no idea how much I want you, my sweet Emer!” Cameron admitted with a groan.

“Why do you want to stop then? Is there someone waiting for you on Earth?”

Cameron shook his head. “No, Emer. No one is waiting for me on Earth,” he said, considering her attentively. “You really want me to continue this?” he then made sure.

The beautiful alien female nodded her head and Cameron could see behind her unmoved facade for the first time, sensing her loneliness and uncertainty behind her arrogant behavior. He smiled tenderly at her, pulling her close again. “If there is anything you don't want me to do, just tell me please. My only intention is to pleasure you, but, I'm as uncertain as you are and if there is anything you don't like, please, tell me instead of attacking me, will you, my sweet Emer?”

The Wraith Queen gifted him with a sweet, honest smile. “No attacks, I promise you, Cameron,” she said and the human colonel pulled her close again, his lips ghosting over the smooth skin of her softly rounded cheek. They kissed again and Cameron finally dared to explore the slim body in his arms, stroking her back and her sweet backside over the soft garment of her clothing. When she didn't object, her own hands starting to roam over his body, he snaked one hand between their bodies, caressing her tempting breasts beneath the golden silk.

The Wraith moaned into their kiss and began to tug at his jacket and his shirt and Cameron took that as an invitation to undress her. He fiddled with the unknown fastenings for a while, musing briefly on how a race with such incredible technology could have such a complicated way to hold their clothing together and when he growled frustrated, Emer giggled at his lips and unfastened her trousers for him. After that, it didn't take long until they both wore only their underwear and Cameron pressed her gently down on the bed, his lips never leaving her mouth. Emer was as eager as he was, she arched her body into their tight embrace and moaned softly as Cameron's tongue flickered over her vulnerable throat. Cameron's hand kneaded her left breast over the silky bra she wore, teasing the tiny nipples he could feel harden under his touch. They were smaller than human nipples, but they obviously reacted the same way to being caressed and he rolled them between his finger and his thumb until Emer's body, trapped underneath his own, shivered heavily.

Cameron of course, knew that she could have fought him easily, but she made no attempt to do that, only pressed herself against him and he could smell her arousal now just as she could smell his. He could hear himself moan as he kissed his way down along her elegant swan-like neck down to her warm throat, licking over the spot where her pulse was pounding before he went further down, mouthing her nipples through the silk of her bra. Emer let out a strangled cry and her fingers pulled at his short hair as if she wasn't sure if she should pull him closer or pull away from her sensitive breast.

Cameron growled. “I want you, my sweet Emer, you have no idea how much I desire you!” he almost snarled, his voice raw with need and arousal. He fumbled with her bra, careful to not rip it open because he didn't want to destroy the only clothing she could wear in this reality and somehow he managed to get it open, revealing soft creamy-white skin with a bluish touch begging to be kissed and touched. He took advantage of her nudity, kissing, licking and biting the soft hills until she threw her head back on the pillow, digging her nails into his back.

“Cam!” she pleaded, pulling at his undershirt and Cameron stopped worshiping the wonderful proofs of her human nature to undress both of them and get access to her secret core. His hungry mouth searched her lips once more while he began to explore the unknown territory of her alien female body, his hand snaking between her long thighs, calloused fingers caressing wet velvet-like smoothness.

Cameron hadn't had any concept about the anatomy of a female Wraith, but as things stood, they weren't as different from humans as he thought they might be. Of course, he had known about the experiments and that Wraith could be turned into humans, but he had thought that there would be more differences. She shivered and moaned as he explored her womanhood with gentle and curious fingers while his lips lavished attention on her sensitive breasts again. She was wet and ready for his tender ministration and when he pushed his fingers into her, he found no resistance, her secret core swallowing his digits eagerly.

Emer pulled at his hair and the slight pain caused Cameron to raise his head and look into her golden cat's eyes, unsure if he had done something wrong. “Kiss me, Cameron!” The beautiful Queen ordered and he smiled and obeyed, crawling on top of her until he could kiss her trembling lips. Her hands roamed feverishly over his body, long clawed fingers wrapping themselves around his throbbing length, rock-hard and wet with the pleasure their ardent caresses had already milked from him. Cameron moaned as she began to stroke him curiously, her palm with the feeding slit gliding up and down on his aching cock. Her arousal had moistened her palm and the cold enzyme left a tingling feeling on his sensitive manhood.

Cameron felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge because of her tender caresses and he drew back from her swollen lips, grinding out: “I want you, Emer! I want to be inside you, please!” he looked down at her, his face flushed with his arousal and his eyes almost black and the strong scent of his desire let the Wraith bare her teeth in a hiss.

“Yes, Cam! Take me!” she commanded in her strange voice, dark and husky and Cameron silenced her next words with his lips, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth as he covered her with his body and entered her with one single fluent movement. Emer arched her back and wrapped her long legs around his waist, trapping him with her strength in her dangerous embrace. Cameron had no intention to pull away though, far too aroused to think of anything else than to bury himself into her wonderful tight and wet heat and satisfy their burning need.

When he was sheathed to the hilt into her secret core, Cameron stilled for one moment to win back at least a little bit of self-control, but the Wraith Queen had other plans, kissing him demandingly and moving her hips impatiently. Cameron groaned, his hips starting to thrust to their own will and when he felt a soft questioning touch in his mind, he hesitantly opened his mind for her. Emer didn't try to overpower him mentally like he first might have feared, her touch was soft and tender and Cameron could feel her longing to share this intimate moment with him not only the human way, but also the Wraith way.

Her abilities were restrained, but, she was a Queen and could have oppressed his mind, most likely if she had wanted to, but all she did was share her desire and the pleasure she felt with him, and Cameron gladly allowed the contact, sensing her loneliness and her craving for a true mate she could share her life and her burden with. Cameron didn't know whether he could be this mate or not, but he could show her that she was desired and cherished and he did so with his body and his mind as he possessed her passionately and tenderly at the same time, thrusting into her again and again and showing her how much he wanted her.

The strong Wraith Queen trembled underneath him and their mental contact helped him to find the best angle that would pleasure the beautiful female the most. Cameron lost all track of time as he drove into her again and again, kissing her and murmuring words of longing and ardor into her ear. He could feel the moment she lost herself in her passion as she reached the height of ecstasy, her walls clenching around him and milking his own climax from him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pulled him even closer and together they shuddered through their release, savoring their pleasure to the fullest. Cameron suppressed his hoarse moans on her fragrant throat, filling her with his seed until he had nothing more to give. Emer sighed softly, keeping him from pulling out and Cameron kissed her tenderly on her lips.

She was breathtakingly beautiful in her aftermath, her breasts moving heavily with her still fast breathing and her golden eyes had lost the hard shimmer he had seen so many times when she finally looked up at him.

“Please, stay with me,” she whispered, loosening the mental contact and Cameron's throat tightened with his deep feelings for the astonishing alien female.

“Of course, my wonderful lady,” he whispered, “your wish is my command.” He shifted his weight and gently pulled out of her, allowing the dangerous creature to wrap herself around him like a satisfied lioness, purring herself to sleep in his arms with her face pressed in the crook of his neck.

Cameron held her close, stroking her hair, still wide awake when her slow and even breathing told him that she had fallen asleep and it was then that he realized, he had fallen in love.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“AH! Good morning my lady!” cried Baldur as Renee stepped into the dining room for breakfast. “Please, come. I have had my servants prepare a seat for you beside me.”

Following her host’s exuberant chatter, Renee moved to sit where he bid her to, before she looked up and smiled at her Uncles Cam and Daniel who were seated on the other side of the table, having arrived only moments before her.

Once they were all seated, breakfast was brought and Renee slowly began to eat what appeared to be porridge with fresh berries while an array of baked goods were placed on the table as well. “Is breakfast to your liking?” asked Baldur as he eyed his guests in anticipation.

“It is delicious.” said Daniel as he grabbed a muffin.

“These berries are very juicy.” added Cameron with a nod of agreement.

“Um, if you do not mind my Lady and Lords. Where are you worshipers?” asked Baldur with curiosity.

“As they will not be eating with us, their presence is useless at the moment.” said Renee as she took a muffin from one of the plates. “Rainor is in my room waiting for me to call upon him.”

“I shall have to warn the servants then who will attend to your room.” said Baldur as he watched Cameron nod his head that Emer was doing the same.

“There will be no need for that.” said Cameron.

“But the servants must know that there is a predator in the room they shall be attending to my lord.”

“I believe what Cameron was trying to say was that there will be no need for the servants to attend to our rooms. Our worshipers can take care of menial tasks and after the news last night about would be thieves, our worshipers have been given the order to incapacitate any who enter the room. Of course, that does not mean they will feed, they will simply keep them until we return so they can be dealt with properly.”

The shocked look in Baldur’s eyes had Renee inwardly laughing at the fat man while she placed a placating smile on her face and covered one of his hands with hers. “Surely you can understand the safety measure Baldur.”

“Uh…yes my lady, I do. It is just the mere thought that your worshipers are trained fighters is a terrifying thought. Our own worshipers have either very little to no knowledge of hand to hand combat. They were all scientists or too young when they were captured to know anything about fighting.”

“Do not fear. They know their place.” Watching as Baldur nodded his head before he turned and started to answer Cameron and Daniel’s questions, Renee retreated to her thoughts. _‘Hopefully Dara knows his place.’_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

_Once the hallway had been cleared, Cameron had left with Lady Emer and Daniel for the night after they had finished talking and made the decision that it would be better if Lady Emer and Rainor stayed in the bedrooms during meals. It offered the wraith a bit more freedom and less humiliation on Lady Emer’s part, as Rainor understood the rouse, from having to stand on the sidelines pretending to be invisible while wearing heavy collars and leashes about their necks._

_Crawling into bed once more, Renee watched as Rainor placed one of the chairs under the doorknob for extra security after Baldur’s rude entrance before he walked towards her and started to lay down upon his mat once more._

_‘Rainor?’ asked Renee telepathically as she watched him lean over to blow out the candle again._

_‘Yes mother?’ he asked pausing for a moment. Silence descended as Renee thought over what she was about to ask the wraith and finally it won as she looked up at him hesitantly._

_‘Do…do you think…Dara would be upset if I asked you to fulfill one of his duties?’ Thinking on it for a moment, Rainor looked her in the eyes before he shook his head._

_‘Depending upon what it is, I do not believe he would mind.’ Nodding her head, Renee moved back on the bed until she was on the other side before she moved the covers aside._

_‘h…hold me? I’m so scared. What if we can’t return? What if we can never go home?!’ Letting her insecurities catch up to her, Renee started to panic before Rainor blew out the candle and crawled beneath the covers, taking her into his arms._

_‘Shh. It is alright. Do not think about such things now. Calm down.’ Burying her face into his chest, Renee grasped the front of Dara’s shirt Rainor was borrowing, before she spoke again._

_‘Dara is going to kill me.’_

_‘Mother, I highly doubt your mate would do such a thing.’_

_‘But…I went on another mission and now…we’re in another dimension!’_

_‘Ah yes, your bad luck. But I do not think that means he will kill you upon your return. I think it just means this will be your last excursion without him.’ Finally beginning to calm down, Renee unburied her face from his chest and rested it against him._

_‘You think so?’_

_‘He loves you dearly mother. I am sure he will be secure in just knowing that you are safe once more.’ Silence fell once more and just when he thought she was about to fall asleep, Rainor tightened his hold about her as she spoke._

_‘I’m so scared Rainor.’_

_‘There’s no reason to be. We’ll find a way to get home. Now go to sleep.’_

_‘Yes father.’ Chuckling softly, Rainor pulled the covers up over them more._

_‘Role reversal mother?’_

_‘Sure.’ she said, her inner voice beginning to sound sluggish._

_‘She’s exhausted.’ thought Rainor before he felt Renee’s body lean fully against him. Tightening his hold and getting himself a bit more comfortable, he let himself fall into a light sleep, his sense on alert in case someone tried to sneak in. ‘I’ll protect you Mother. There’s nothing to fear.’_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

When morning had come, Renee had bathed and dressed in one of the dresses Baldur had delivered to her room before she made sure Rainor was comfortable and then headed off to breakfast. Now she sat at a table, eating quietly while Cameron and Daniel prodded Baldur for as much information as they could get before they would call for their other two companions and then go on a tour of the village. Hopefully a way to figure out how to save the others and get back home in one piece would start to emerge soon.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“My lady?” Blinking her eyes, Renee looked up at Baldur, a slight blush covering her cheeks at having been caught day dreaming. “My lady? Is everything alright?”

“Yes. I was just thinking about everything you have planned for us today. I cannot wait to see the village.” Quickly lying through her teeth, Renee watched the pleased smile that overcame Baldur’s face.

“Then you shall not have long to wait my lady. If you are finished with your breakfast than we can depart soon.”

“Yes, I am finished.” she said wiping off her mouth as she pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. “If you do not mind, I am going to go and fetch my worshiper and then I shall be ready to depart.”

“I will do the same.” said Cameron as he and Daniel stood as well. “We shall be back momentarily Baldur. Please excuse us.” Walking up the stairs to her room, Renee quickly entered her bedroom and looked surprised at the wraith sitting at the table reading her book. The bed had been made, the mattress rolled up and placed in a corner and her clothes were folded neatly, sitting upon the table.

‘Rainor?’ asked Renee puzzled at the clean room.

‘Did you enjoy your breakfast?’ Walking towards him, she quickly dug into a pocket and pulled out a fruit she had grabbed from the table.

‘Yes. I brought you something to eat. Did you clean the bedroom while I was gone?’ Taking the fruit he quickly ate it before he stood and grabbed the collar.

‘Yes. I cleaned it the same way I clean my own room back home. It was not much. Thank you for the fruit.’

‘You should not have cleaned it. I would have done it when I returned.’

‘Mother, stop. It is fine. Now come, take the leash and let us go. I can feel your anticipation to see the village. Let us not keep you waiting.’

‘You are sure you do not mind the collar and leash?’

‘No. Now, let us go. Come.’ Grasping her hand, he quickly placed the leash in it before he turned her towards the door and gently pushed her to it. Opening it for his “owner”, Rainor waited for Renee to exit the room before he followed her and closed it.

Meeting with the others at the bottom of the stairs, the group readied themselves before they stepped out of the house and into the village.

“Come, come! First I will show you the town center. It is where most of our people’s ware and fares are sold. I’m sure you’ll enjoy looking. If there is something you see that you like, please do not hesitate to ask for it. As your host, I shall cover anything you desire.” Nodding their heads, the group began to walk into town. Their eyes open, soaking in everything.


	8. Nothing More Than Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee, Cam and their companions are visiting the village. The way the Wraith living there are treated is worse than Renee and Cam thought and they have a hard time hiding their disgust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading the new chapter and please, let us know if you liked it! :-)

It had been a few hours since they had ventured out into the village and inwardly smiling a bit at the things she had gotten at the expense of Baldur, Renee looked about as they passed another store. “Here is our local historian.” said Baldur as they entered the quaint little shop. “Edgar? Edgar come and bring your slave with you!” called Baldur.

“He is one of the few?” questioned Cameron as he tightened his hold on Emer’s chain. She, like Rainor, was carrying several bags containing items they had gathered at the market for their stay, as they were still unsure of how long they would be there. It had taken a little convincing on Cameron’s part, but he had gotten her to do it, since half of the items he had grabbed had been other clothing items for her and a few bathing needs. Giving her a warning look, he inwardly sighed in relief when she barely nodded her head that she would behave.

“Yes. Edgar is the twelfth receiver of his family’s slave. His ancestor was the one who found a pattern in power surges from different planets which allowed the Ancients to destroy many facilities with Wraith in them.” said Baldur with pride while a man who appeared to be in his early thirties stepped out of a back room with a subdued, sickly looking Wraith following behind him.

“Kneel.” he said with disgust in his voice before he turned towards Baldur. “Baldur, my old friend. How are you? I see you brought some friends with you. Will you introduce us?” he asked, his voice taking on a whole different tone than when he spoke to the Wraith.

“Of course, of course. I’m sure you heard that we have true Ancients in the village. May I present to you Lady Renee, Colonel Cameron Mitchell and the scholar, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Oh and their slaves. My honored guests, this is Edgar.”

“It is a pleasure my dear distant cousins. I do hope you will take good tidings and stories with you back to the others. Let them know that they are more than welcomed here.” replied Edgar with a gracious bow. Straightening, he turned and kicked his Wraith in the leg while calling out an order. “Go fetch glasses and my best wine!”

“Yes Master.” said the Wraith with a raspy voice. To Renee he sounded like a ninety year old man with lung cancer, his voice was so broken. Skin hanging off of him as though it was loose clothing while his hair was different lengths, all knotted and matted and missing in some places. It was obvious that the past ten thousand years had not been kind to him and inwardly the Alliance members all worried whether or not he would be able to recover physically let alone mentally if they were ever able to escape with them.

“I see that the ability to control your Wraith grows more difficult with every generation.” said Renee as she tried to hide her disgust of Edgar within her smug voice as she sought to insult him as minimally as she could manage at the moment. However, the people of the village apparently seemed to be lost on the differences of vocal emotions and therefore took her words as concern and not scorn.

“Yes. The more our Ancient lineage is diluted, the more they seem to think they can take control. Beating them at a regular interval helps to keep them in their place and weak.” replied Edgar as he looked at their slaves. “I can see the truth of that statement with my own eyes right now.” he added, before his eyes perked up with interest as they spotted Emer. “I have never seen a female before. She is quite the beauty. Are there other females where you are from?” asked the historian with intrigue.

“Yes, but as Wraith embryos are inherently male whereas human are inherently female, female Wraith are few and far between.” replied Renee, a warning feeling starting to form in her gut. What was Edgar up to?

“I see. Colonel Mitchel. You wouldn’t perhaps be willing to…make negotiations to breed her would you? My own Wraith is starting to prove troublesome and one bred and raised in slavery would surely prove to be a far better slave than the ones we have now.” Wanting nothing more than to deck the guy and beat him to a bloody pulp, Cameron struggled to hold in his rage at the audacity of the village historian. However, he quickly calmed himself before he turned towards Emer, giving her a dangerous look that quickly had her stilling the hiss and outrage she rightfully wanted to unleash at the man as well. Once Cameron was certain that Emer wouldn’t break their ruse, he turned towards the historian and gave him his “best” apologetic smile.

“As much as that proposal flatters me, Edgar, I’m afraid that I must decline for now.” he said quickly coming up with a lie. “The breeding of a female Wraith is a highly regulated one that can only take place within a certain facility. It is how we keep control of their population and make sure they are trained sufficiently before sold. Of course, there are contracts set up between owners sometimes for instances such as yours, but I would need the council’s approval first before I opened negotiations of breeding. If you give it some time, I am sure we can set something up in the future. I see great promise here in this village and I am sure that once we return home and give our report, we will open trade with your people.”

“Then in that case, I shall wait patiently for the council’s answer.” said Edgar with acceptance in his voice as his slave returned. “Good, you’re finally back. Hand them their drinks!”

“Yes Master.” Quickly doing as he was ordered, the Wraith passed out the drinks before he came back to kneel at his master’s feet once more.

“I say we make a toast.” said Baldur with a pleased smile on his face. “With what Colonel Mitchel just said, I believe we can toast to a prosperous trade agreement in the future!”

“To a trade agreement.” echoed the others before they drank. Carrying his glass with him, Daniel began to look at the several books on the shelves, his fingers itching to open one and look at its secrets.

“Is there something I can help you find Dr. Jackson?” asked Edgar.

“As your people are distant cousins of the Ancients, I was wondering if you had any full accounts of the war that I could take back to show to the council. They’re always more open to trade with those who know more of the actual history to the false lies some try to spread.”

“Of course! I have several books that you may have. I had copies made of them just in case something happened to the originals as it is such an important part of our history. Fetch the books!”

“Yes Master.” said the Wraith as he scurried off once more. Within minutes he had returned with a small chest filled with books.

“Dr. Jackson, these are an array of diaries, tactical strategies and a full account of the war once it was over. The diaries are from some of the more prominent figures in the war and the tactical strategies are from the Commander of the battle ship that won the war. The history though, I must say I am very proud of. My ancestor himself wrote it and he questioned each of the slaves here in this village for their accounts as well. I hope they will prove to be very insightful for you and to help speed up the trade arrangements once you reach your home once more.” Eyes widening at the vast amount of knowledge set before him, Daniel eagerly nodded his head, before he took the chest in his hands and held it close to him.

“Thank you Edgar. I am sure these will help immensely.”

“Shall we be on our way then? I believe it is nearing lunch time and I am sure you wish to freshen yourselves up before you eat.” said Baldur as the others nodded, before they said their goodbyes to Edgar and left. Renee giving one last fleeting look at the Wraith who was roughly knocked to the ground as his master went on about how he embarrassed him in front of the honored guests for his lazy pace.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_‘How do they feel?’_ asked Renee as she watched Rainor come out of the bathroom in his new pajamas. Once she had heard that Baldur would pay for anything they desired, she had greedily searched for not only a few new dresses for herself and a nightgown, she had also searched for clothes for Rainor and a few accessories.

_‘Surprisingly soft.’_ he replied. The loose pants and shirt he was wearing were made of a soft satin like material. At first, when Renee had seen them, she had immediately reached for the black pair, but when she saw a dark green set, she grabbed that instead.

_‘I’m glad I grabbed dark green. You know, you guys should wear a little more color sometimes. I’m starting to get tired of seeing black all the time.’_

Chuckling as he made sure the windows and door were completely secured, Rainor quickly blew out the candle and crawled into the bed beside Renee once more. At first, he had tried to move back to the mat, but Renee had folded up the mat and set it back in the corner. Of course, he had pulled it out once more and placed it again, but when he went to take a bath, she had folded it up and placed it beneath the bed this time.

Settling down, Renee pressed herself close to him once more, seeking some form of reassurance in her mate’s absence. _‘Rainor. I’m sorry for making you a pack mule today.’_

_‘I fail to see the difference from the other times you have had me or my brothers carry something for you, mother.’_

_‘But…those times were different. I asked you, you could have declined but you didn’t have a choice this time and you were chained!’_

_‘What did I say about getting upset over things not your fault?’_ said Rainor with a stern voice as he pulled her closer to him.

_‘Not to?’_

_‘Then why are you getting upset?’_

_‘We could have gone home if I hadn’t asked Uncle Cam to continue on. In a way it is my fault.’_

_‘You may have told us to go on, but we agreed as a group to do so. Therefore, this is not your fault. Now go to sleep.’_

_‘Rainor?’_

_‘Yes mother?’_

_‘Do you think that this Wraith will be able to heal physically, let alone mentally?’_

_‘I don’t know. But first we must save him and the others before we come to that. Now, sleep. Do not make me tell you again.’_

_‘Yes sir.’_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lady Emer was fuming.

Cameron could see it in her wonderful eyes and the way she paced up and down in their room, clenching and flexing her fingers as she did so. It wasn't as if he did not understand her, because he really did. He was as furious about the way the Wraith in this reality were treated as she was. Cameron had learned enough about human worshipers to know that they were not treated as equals, but also never as slaves in their own reality. The ones who weren't personal worshipers were servants, but servants had rights and the Wraith they worshiped saw to their well-being and health, granting them a good life.

The humans in this reality, claiming for themselves to be the descendants of the Ancients who had lived here ten thousand years ago, treated the Wraith who had survived as hated slaves and only kept them alive to use them for increasing their own lifespan. Cameron felt sick to his stomach by the memory of the poor creature he had seen in Edgar's home.

“This reality is – is...” the beautiful female hissed through gritted teeth and for the first time, Cameron felt discomfort and alertness in her presence. He watched her carefully, ready to defend himself in case she wanted to attack him. “How could this – creature – dare to suggest I could breed with, with...The mere thought of it makes me want to drain this impudent unworthy – thing!” she spat out, her coat swinging around her long elegant legs as she turned around on her heels to stalk through the room for what felt the hundredth time. Cameron watched her, feeling a strange sting in his stomach as he noticed the expression of disgust and hate flickering over her delicate features.

“Is the thought of having children that disgusting for you, Lady Emer?” he asked her, keeping his voice flat and impassive and addressing her with her title in the attempt to calm her down and give her back some of her lost dignity. The memories about the last night crossed his mind, her soft moans and her slim body moving against him as they had shared their passion and ecstasy.

The Wraith Queen turned around again and her face softened as she looked at him. She was still angry, but he realized that her fury wasn't aimed at him and this filled him with utter relief, because he had hated every single second he had had to treat her the way he had done hours ago during their 'shopping tour' in the village.

“No, Cam,” she said and her voice had lost some of the venom it had held earlier during her raging. “Not the thought of having children is disgusting for me. But, you can't honestly believe that any Queen would breed with such poor creatures like those Wraith living here actually are! They are sick, mentally, physically – they are more like animals than like the sentient and intelligent beings we normally are. They are starved and abused and beaten and...”

Her voice broke and Cameron was at her side without even noticing that he had moved, taking her in his arms and gently stroking her back. To his surprise, she let herself be held and rocked, becoming the vulnerable female who had been alone and isolated from everything that made a life not only bearable but actually worth living like friendship, closeness, understanding and tenderness instead of just clinging to her position and standing as the strong and powerful absolute ruler over her Hive and crew.

“I'm sorry, Emer, I'm so sorry,” he murmured into her ear and she sighed, relaxing in the warmth of his arms.

“I know, Cam. I could feel your disgust and anger when you saw how this impudent unworthy human treated him. It is not your fault. I know how much you hate the thought of treating me the way you have to. I'm not angry with you.”

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him and when their eyes met, blue ones to golden cat's eyes, he tilted his head to the side and pulled her close until their lips met and they lost themselves in the passionate and tender kiss that released the tension they had felt the entire day long.

Cameron buried his hand in her long silky black mane, closing his eyes, telling her with his lips how much he cared for her, loved her. Because he did. Cameron Mitchell, the colonel of the USAF was totally and hopelessly in love with a female alien, a dangerous Wraith Queen and he would do everything he had to do to save her from this reality and bring her back where she belonged, no matter what he had to do to reach his goal.

When he gently moved with her towards the bed, she began to purr and he chuckled delightedly, pushing her onto the mattress and covering her with his own body, their lips never parting.

This night was going to be good again, so good.


	9. Midnight Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron is worried about Emer and wants to take her back to their own reality, therefore, they meet late in the evening in Renee's room again to make plans for their escape. Daniel has an interesting theory how the settlers keep their Wraith as slaves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably two more chapters, and then this story will be finished, but there will be a sequel, that's for sure. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and please, let us know if you liked it!

Cameron paced up and down in Renee's room, carding frustrated with his fingers through his hair.

“We need to get out of here, Emer, Renee. Sorry if you can't understand that, but your safety and well-being is much more important for me than the well-being of those admittedly poor creatures!”

Daniel pushed his glasses back on his nose, crossing his arms before his chest. Rainor leaned against the wall next to the door while Renee sat on the bed and Emer stood in the middle of the room, scowling at him.

“I'm a Wraith Queen, Cameron!” she hissed annoyed, but Cameron had to smile because she called him only Cameron since their first night instead of Colonel or Mitchell and he could see a small tender spark behind the annoyance in her golden cat's eyes. “You don't need to take care of me!”

Cameron threaded with both fingers through his hair. “Yes, you are a Wraith Queen, Emer. A wonderful, formidable and impressive Wraith Queen. But, your abilities and your strength are restrained here and they got weaker and weaker the longer we have to stay here. We also don't know whether your need to feed will increase because of this influence you are held under here and we have to take this serious. For me, you are most of all a wonderful woman I promised to take care of and I will do everything I have to do for to bring you back where you belong!”

He hadn't expected her of all people to be this persistent about the rescue of those poor creatures carving out their miserable existences here in this reality and it annoyed him even more that Renee did nothing to hide her content smile from him. Rainor would do what his mother wanted and Daniel of course, wanted to save the suffering Wraith, as well. Daniel always wanted to save the ones who were lost and living a miserable life and Cameron had to be the 'bad guy', staying reasonable and considering what would be the best for all of them.

He looked at Renee for help, nonetheless, hoping that the well-being of Emer and Rainor would mean more to her and that she wouldn't risk anything that could endanger them and Emer and Rainor becoming starved and needing to feed was something that would endanger all of them. Cameron didn't fear that one of them would try to feed on Renee, Daniel or him, but if Emer tried to feed on one the settlers living here in this reality, the settlers could want to destroy their Jumper and then, there would be no turning back for them and the mere thought of being stuck here scared the hell out of him.

“Renee, say something!” he pleaded. “We can't risk Emer and Rainor becoming starved. We have to find a way to get back in our own reality!”

Renee smiled at him. “Of course, Uncle Cam. But, Emer is right! We can't leave them here. We have to find a way to get out of here and take them with us,” she said, her voice confident and determined. “I won't go without them. They need our help.”

Cameron sighed. “You know how dangerous this can become for us? I mean, they outnumber us and their desperate state will make them even more dangerous for us,” he objected, although he knew that he would have no other choice than to just make sure that Renee's and Emer's plan would work and bring all of them back to their own reality.

They had taken their dinner with Baldur and excused themselves shortly afterwards, pretending that they were tired and wanted to go too bed early, but had met all in Renee's room to talk about their options.  
Cameron stopped pacing around, leaning against the wall at the other side of the door and crossing his arms before his chest.

“We need a plan to let the settlers bring their -” he hesitated, shooting a quick glance in the female Wraith's direction. Emer smiled grimly. “It's okay, Cameron, they actually are slaves, no need to sugarcoat anything,” she said, her voice surprisingly calm.

Cameron smiled back at her. “Thank you, Emer. And you're right. We might not like it, but they are slaves and we have to be aware of that. For the settlers, they are only things, their property and our plans have to base on that important fact. Okay, we have to convince Baldur that it will be in his and his settlers' interest to bring their slaves to one special place, maybe the market place in the middle of the settlement. Plus, we need to find a way to switch off those collars and make sure that they won't work any longer. Any suggestions?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh! I believe I might know the trick behind the collars.” piped up Daniel as he walked to the middle of the room. “I was looking through those books that Edgar gave me and I came across something interesting that Edgar’s ancestor wrote. In his research of the planet power surges, he also came across something very intriguing. He noticed that there was one planet, the Wraith would not touch and venturing there, the only real thing he found of value was a set of crystals. He didn’t think them to be of too much importance at the time and thought they would be more of physical wealth than anything worthwhile. He brought back a large portion of one crystal and from it he made twenty necklaces, the larger one coming from the heart of the crystal, he kept for himself. It wasn’t until the Wraith attacked a planet they were on that they found the crystals held telepathic dampening properties and also a sort of mind control. The wearer was able to command the Wraith but only one at a time and from there, those with the crystals took slaves. That was where the research ended but I guess, that if we break the main crystal, which I believe the mayor holds since Edgar’s own looked smaller than Baldur’s, than we might be able to free the slaves and make our escape.”

“Well that explains that, but let’s not forget, we still have the matter of the transport that isn’t working.” added Cameron.

“No, it explains it perfectly. Edgar’s ancestor stated that he had used a Stargate to travel to the planet. The wormhole to get there functioned perfectly but the one on return refused to do so. In the end they had to call a ship to come fetch them and the entire way back the ship went through many malfunctions. They couldn’t figure out why until they had left the ship via transport to get to the planet. The ship came back to complete working order but the transport crashed like ours. Once the crystals were far enough away it powered back on. Edgar’s ancestor tested this many times to make sure he had the right theory.”

“Then why is ours refusing to work?” asked Renee from the bed, while the others nodded in agreement.

“The crystals in the transport are ten thousand years old and have traveled across dimensions. That makes them weaker in power at the moment and more susceptible to the crystal’s influence. If we destroy the crystals, than that should solve that problem as well and we will have enough power to get back home.”

“Well that takes care of one problem. But how are we going to get to the crystals?” asked Cameron. Silence descended over the room and trying to come up with something, they each voiced them one by one until Renee snapped her fingers and smiled widely. “Do I even want to ask.” said Cameron, wondering if he was going regret this or not.

“Well remember when we first arrived here? How Baldur asked if we could demonstrate how we manage to “tame” our Wraith into such loyal obedience?”

“Yes. Continue.”

“Perhaps it is time for that lesson. Think about it. We tell Baldur that we have the transport running and ready to go. On the eve before we leave, we ask him to call a council of all the owners and for them to bring their slaves to a building near the edge of town. We will keep them occupied for a while, do some “exercises” to make them think we are teaching them something and once we have freed them than we can make our escape under the cover of darkness. Lady Emer, you and Rainor will need to guide us though in our haste to make an escape. As we would only free them once the sun had set, we wouldn’t be able to see, but you and the others will be able to do so. You will need to lead us back to the transport so we can make our escape.”

“This is risky mother.” began Rainor, stating his own piece of mind. “How would you get the crystal from Baldur and how would we manage to make it back to the transport quick enough? They will all be weak. They will not be able to keep up.”

Thinking for a moment, Renee smirked again.

“We will tell Baldur to make sure they are all fed so they can perform the exercises as needed and once we have broken the crystals, then…”

“Then?” asked Cameron.

“Then, they will have their revenge.” she said solemnly and the others knowing exactly what she had meant, nodded their heads believing it to be fitting.

“I guess we have a plan then. Do we want to inform Baldur tomorrow? Or do we want to buy a couple more days of planning?”

“Who is going to be in charge of it?” asked Lady Emer.

“Well. They already look at Renee as a true Atlantian and they know that Rainor kneels down to her without question. It might be more convincing to the masters if she does it. Are you up to that Renee?” Looking at Renee in question, the group wondered if she would accept or hand the mission to Cameron or Daniel as her mate would want her to do.

“I…I can do it. As long as you guys are there, I can do it.” she said looking towards Rainor. “Right Rainor?”

“I will be right beside you Mother.”

“Thank you. Then how about we tell Baldur the news tomorrow night so they and I have a day to prepare. The night after next we will save them and go home.”

“Agreed.” said the others.

“Well, I think it’s time to sneak back to my room.” said Daniel as he hid a yawn behind his hand.

“I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Night Daniel.”

“We should be going to. Everyone needs their rest. Especially with all of the things Baldur had us doing today and what he has planned for tomorrow. Have a good night Renee, Rainor. Emer, shall we go?” asked Cameron as he took the Wraith Queen's arm like the true gentleman he was, smiling at her. It was pointless to hide their feelings for each other, his niece had already sensed that they had developed tender feelings for each other.

“Yes. Good night Renee, Rainor.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“Good night.” Locking and blocking the door behind them, Rainor did his nightly check of the room before he allowed Renee to go and change for the night. When she was done and ready for bed, he did the same and then joined her in bed, enveloping her into his arms before he blew out the candle and enveloped the room into darkness. _‘Rainor?’_

_‘Yes Mother?’_

_‘Do you think the plan will work?’_

_‘I believe it will. But if it does not, then I will protect you till my last breath.’_

_‘Please don’t say that.’_

_‘You know I and the others would do so gladly. You have protected us in our darkest moments at physical harm to yourself. It is my turn now to protect you in this moment and do not think to argue that. Do you understand?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Good. Now I want you to promise me something. Should anything happen, I want you to go with Cameron and the others and run. Just run, do not look back, just run.’ he said, his voice stern, brooking no room for argument._

_‘but…what if something happens to the others?’_ she asked, fear starting to coat her voice as she began to think of everything that could go wrong.

_‘Run. Do you understand me? Just run. If the slaves revolt and manage to overpower me and the others, I want you to just run no matter what may happen. Get as far away as you can and if you can get the transport to work, than take it and leave. Go home and do not return. Same for the villagers. If they catch on, I will do all I can to hold them off, but should it come down to it, you must leave me. Do not try to save me.’_

Gripping his night shirt tightly into her hands, Renee sniffled a little as she felt tears prickle her eyes. She knew the chances of them getting away with this plan were fifty fifty, but she didn’t want to think of what would happen should they fail. The thought of leaving Rainor behind was painful and held onto him tightly wondering if she would lose her first child so soon after gaining them.

_‘I don’t want to leave you behind. I don’t want to think about what will happen if we fail. We will succeed and we will all go home.’_

Holding her tightly, Rainor purred gently and ran his hand through her hair. He didn’t want to think about the other outcome either, but it was his duty to think of such things and prepare her for it. She had to make it, even if it meant he would lose his life in the process. She had to make it back to their dimension.

_‘I know. We will succeed. But in case we do not. Promise me that you will do as I say. Promise me you will run and not look back.’_

Choking back a sob, Renee nodded her head into his chest and pressed closer to him.

_‘I promise Rainor. I promise.’_ Nodding his head, he pulled up the covers over them.

_‘Thank you Mother.’_ he thought to himself. _‘For everything.’_


	10. Preparations, Fears And Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee, Cameron and their companions prepare everything for their departure. Rainor has a serious talk with his mother and Emer thinks about what one special human man means to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left, and then, their adventure will be over and Atlantis have a Jumper that can travel into other realities. Enjoy reading the new chapter and please, tell us what you think of our story!

“Anything yet?” asked Renee as she watched Daniel check the crystals on the Jumper. Cameron had woken them early that morning so they could go and check on the Jumper. He didn’t want to put their plan into motion without making sure everything that they could control would go off without a hitch.

At first, it had taken a bit of convincing to get Baldur to stay behind. But in the end, he had agreed when he had been called away for business and instead sent one of his servants with them. Said servant was busy speaking with Cameron who had taken it upon himself to keep the man distracted and away from the Jumper while Daniel worked and the others sat waiting to offer him help. Well, Renee did at least. Rainor and Lady Emer couldn’t touch the Jumper in any helpful way without risking the servant becoming suspicious.

“I’m getting power signals, but they’re weak. It won’t be enough to get us off the planet.”

“So the plan is a failure before it even began.” said Renee with sadness as she sunk into her seat. She wasn’t worried about the servant hearing anything. Uncle Cameron had taken him to the edge of the clearing and was asking about what the village specialized in making and what he thought good exports and imports could be to use in an agreement between the village and the Ancients. Renee and the others had to admit, he was doing an excellent job of keeping up the rouse.

“No, I wouldn’t say that.” replied Daniel with a shrug. “The crystals are gaining power, slowly but surely. It’s just the way they gain power is being heavily blocked by a transmitter of sorts and the only thing I can think of that would be powerful enough to do that would be the crystals Baldur and the other masters have. Of course, Baldur has the largest, so I think it’s mainly his. Get rid of his crystal and we should be able to get off the planet.”

“How sure are you?”

“I’m going to say seventy percent. I’ve been researching and asking around and the only thing I can find that would be even remotely powerful enough to cause problems are the crystals. The village is too “primitive” for anything like that.”

“Then…we can move forward and set the plan into motion?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I do not want to wait much longer. The more we wait the more Rainor and Lady Emer weaken and we’ll need their strength for the plan to go through without a hitch.”

“I couldn’t agree more. It’s already been two weeks and you guys try to feed every two correct?” asked Daniel.

“I’m not sure about Lady Emer but Rainor only eats once a month. We found that if they are in good health and eat fruit twice a day, then they are able to stave off the hunger for a month.” The shock on Daniel’s face bespoke of his surprise. Apparently that hadn’t been put into the reports but then again only Renee’s Hive was doing it. They hadn’t really told the others yet since Stephan wanted to see the health pros and cons of such a diet on Wraith before they suggested it to the other commanders.

“Well, that is nice to know.” said Daniel as he scratched his head. “I am guessing that you did not know this Lady Emer.”

“No, but now that she mentions it, my need for feeding isn’t as great as it normally is around this time. Cameron has been having fruit bowls brought up to the room for “him” and he insisted I eat them. I was skeptical at first but now I can see why.”

“That is my doing Lady Emer. I told him to do such as I did the same for Rainor. If there was a chance that you would be able to go longer without feeding than I wanted to take it.” said Renee. Nodding her head, Lady Emer accepted this tidbit of knowledge before she looked out of the jumper.

“I believe it is time to go. It would appear as though Cameron is running out of questions for the servant.”

“We have been here a while. You three step out and I’ll close the compartments up.” Agreeing, the three stepped off of the Jumper and waited quietly before Daniel emerged and closed the hatch. Together, the group walked to Cameron and the servant before they headed back to the village, the servant leading the way. When they arrived, the servant led them back to Baldur’s, their group arriving just in time for lunch.

“Go upstairs and tidy my room.” said Renee to Rainor who nodded his head and ascended the stairs followed by Lady Emer who had been ordered to do the same thing by Cameron. Once the two were gone, they traveled to the dining room and took their seats, the three of them exchanging glances before Baldur took his seat at the head and lunch was served. Quietly, they ate until Baldur spoke.

“Did you find what you were looking for my lady?” he asked. Nodding her head, Renee wiped her mouth.

“Yes we did. The Jumper seems to be stable enough for us to head back home.”

“Oh.” said Baldur as his face fell before he smiled widely. “That is indeed wonderful news. When will you depart?”

“Tomorrow night. Our power supply for the Jumper should be mostly replenished by then.”

“That is great news indeed. I shall have the servants gather supplies for your trip back.”

“Baldur.”

“Yes my lady?”

“I was wondering…how quickly could you bring the other masters together?” This made Baldur pause.

“Why would you want to bring them together?” he asked confused and not missing a beat, Renee reached her hand out to take his and smiled at him kindly.

“Cameron, Daniel and I wish to show you all our gratitude for taking us in. We have noticed how unruly your slaves are becoming due to the weakening of your Ancient DNA and we wish to pass on some knowledge that might help taking control of them be a bit easier.” The bright smile Baldur rewarded her with was blinding.

“That would be most gracious of you my lady and lords. I can bring them together at a moment’s notice. When would you like to proceed?”

“Tomorrow at dusk. They must all be freshly fed as well.” The smile vanished in an instant and Baldur paled.

“I..I…I am sorry my lady, but I can not. Dusk and freshly fed? Such power to give to them would be only asking for horrible consequences.”

“No, no. I can assure you it will be alright. Normally, such training would take place during the day, but as we have a lot of ground to cover in so short a time, it must be done at dusk. As for being freshly fed, that part is mainly to benefit both your and the other masters’ longevity.” Smiling a coy smile when Baldur began to relax a little, Renee took a sip of her drink. “Did you truly believe we would allow such hostile slaves to remain at full power for long? Please give me a little more credit as a Lady of the Ancients, Baldur.”

“Forgive me my lady. However, can you not move it to earlier in the day?”

“Baldur, I do not understand your reasoning for being so frightened. You are the master, not them. Those collars around their necks insure it. There is nothing they can do without your word of approval. Do not fret. By the time we are done tomorrow, your slaves will know their place without question and you and the other masters will have the obedience you desire.” Now fully relaxed, Baldur nodded his head.

“I shall tell them. Tomorrow at dusk.”

“Oh and Baldur.” added Renee before she motioned him to lean closer to her.

“It must be held in a building that cannot be spied upon. The wisdom we shall impart on you is technically forbidden until we finalize an agreement between our people. However, I believe there will be no problem in finalizing such an agreement, so I am willing to teach you.” she whispered into his ear and now eyes wide once more, Baldur straightened up and nodded his head vigorously.

“Of course my lady! We will not disappoint the trust you have placed within us.”

“I know you won’t.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_‘Rainor what…?’_ Walking into her shared bedroom, Renee closed the door and paused. Rainor had all of their clothing and items they had collected for the past two weeks laying on the table ready to be packed.

_‘You will wear this tomorrow.’_ he said ignoring her confusion. _‘If everything is to go off with as few interruptions as possible then we need to account for everything. This outfit will ensure you are able to run.’_ Watching as he picked up another item, Renee walked up next to him when he motioned her closer. ‘Go and change into these quickly.’ he said handing her the set of clothes meant for tomorrow.  
_‘But…’_

_‘Do not question me. Now go.’_

_‘yes sir.’_ Changing her clothes, Renee walked back out to her waiting guardian before he told her to stand still. _‘k.’_  
_‘Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.’_ said Rainor as he walked about her and strategically placed different items within her outfit. _‘Before I place these, I want to know what you plan to use them for.’_ Holding up one of three flares,

Rainor waited for her answer. He was curious since he had seen her pocket them from the jumper earlier today.

_‘When we are able to make a run for it. I am hoping we will have time to separate from the group a bit and toss these fliers in the opposite direction. The townspeople will believe we are using the fliers for light instead of running in the dark. It might buy us extra time.’_

_‘Hm. I can see your point, however…’_ he said grasping her chin. _‘I do not want you under any circumstances cutting yourself from the group. Should I deem it necessary for a diversion, I will break off from the group and do so myself.’_

_‘But…!’_

_‘There will be no buts, do you understand me!’_ said Rainor with a growl as he grasped her face and held it still, locking his eyes with hers. _‘Your safety is my top priority. If I have to sacrifice myself in order to make sure you have the chance to get back home then I will do so.’_ Jerking her head when she tried to look away from him, Rainor growled once again. _‘Do not even think of trying anything, do you understand me? You are not trained for this. You think you will be helping us, when all you will be doing is putting yourself and the others in danger. Now promise me. Promise me you will stay with the group!’_

_‘Rainor…’_

_‘PROMISE ME!’_ Feeling her tears swell, Renee slowly nodded her head. She hated that she was crying so much but the fear that everything could end tomorrow. That her and the others could become prisoners of the village or worse, everyone could get killed was overwhelming. She didn’t want to lose anyone, especially Rainor. The Wraith aboard her hive were all precious to her. She may not have given birth to them but she truly did look at them as her sons. It wasn’t just a title she gave them for sympathy reasons. They were her children, they were her family and she didn’t want to lose a single one.  
_‘_

_I promise.’_ Sighing in relief, Rainor placed his forehead against hers. He didn’t care that what he was or had been doing was technically against Wraith Law, he owed this woman before him so much. She had given him his sanity and peace of mind back and now that he was on this mission with her, she had given him back his original calling in life. He was a protector, not a scientist.

_‘You have done so much for me and the others. When we would have been tossed aside, you came and offered us a life that none before had ever been given. You, a human woman, stood up for us and cared for us. I cannot let you die. The others still need you and I know that more will come to you in the future as well. That is why you have to stay with the others. Do you understand? I cannot let The Healer die. Not when you are so greatly needed.’_

_‘Rainor…promise me that if you have to go set the diversion that you will come back. I’m not ready to lose my son.’_ Feeling a deep sense of pride fill him, Rainor pulled her close.

_‘I promise I will come back.’_ Nodding her head, Renee took a minute to calm herself down. She needed to keep her head, especially when Rainor had so much he needed to show her. When she was calm enough and ready, she slowly pulled away from him and looked up at him, the need to dispel the solemnity within the room rising in her chest and smiling softly, she lightly punched his arm.

_‘You guys are too tall. I feel like a munchkin.’_

_‘And some believe you are one.’_ replied Rainor without missing a beat as he grinned at her, understanding her need for a lighter atmosphere. When another minute had passed, he squared his shoulders once more and went back into his guardian mode. _‘Now, I want you to listen and listen and well. I’m going to teach you a few moves you can make in case you are attacked. They will be a combination of both non-lethal and lethal moves so pay attention. The first one is to be used in case you are grabbed from behind. Now I want you to…’_

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

  
Lady Emer was sitting at the small table when Cameron opened the door after dinner, and the way her heart flipped and her stomach clenched when she caught a first glance of him made her wonder about the change she obviously had gone through.

Lady Emer had always been a Wraith Queen who had lived her life strictly adhering to the rules and laws she had been raised with. She wasn't as old that she had been a witness of the bloody war between Ancients and Wraith, but her mother had been a young Queen during the war and her hate towards the Ancients had been strong and ruled her thoughts and her actions. She had taught her three daughters that Ancients and humans were only food and good for serving the Wraith as their slaves and that every Wraith who considered humans as equals, nursing friendly feelings and thoughts towards them had to be considered a traitor.

Lady Emer was the only one of the three daughters still living and for her, living according to the old rules and laws had worked quite well.

That is, until some cheeky and strange humans from a planet lying in another galaxy millions of light-years away had stumbled into the lost city of the Ancients and refused to leave Atlantis again. Lady Emer had never even heard of humans like the ones Colonel Sheppard's expedition team obviously were. They were cheeky, nosy and impudent, and they didn't fear the Wraith the way each and every human raised in the Pegasus galaxy did. They simply shrugged their shoulders after every lost battle and went on with searching for a way to defeat Lady Emer's race and nothing seemed to stop them from reaching their goal.

Every Hive fighting against Colonel Sheppard and his teams had been destroyed or at least weakened in a way that their crews hardly survived, and Lady Emer had been wise enough to stay at a distance and away from Atlantis, watching the happenings and wondering about what they could do to get rid of these strong-willed humans no Wraith had ever had to deal with before.

And then, the Wraith with the odd name Todd had entered the scene several times and shown all of his brethren that there was indeed a way to 'defeat' those humans. Not the classical way, of course. Todd had never tried to defeat them. He had done what no other Wraith would ever have thought of, but was the most clever and the best way to deal with the new Lanteans.

If you couldn't defeat them, you had to make them your friends, and Todd had done exactly that. He had become allies with Atlantis first, then friends and now, the military leader of the city was even his beloved consort.  
Lady Emer had been upset about this behavior and she had truly believed that all of the other Wraith would think much the same, but Todd had gathered more and more Hives around him, and his alliance with Atlantis was powerful and granted peace for an entire galaxy.

Lady Emer had finally had no other choice than to ask for negotiations with the Commander she actually mistrusted and loathed for what he had done.

But then, her own Commander had fallen in love with a human, the president of the Genii, Ladon Radim and a small and very young human woman had dared to stand up to her and taught her some lessons the Wraith Queen would never ever forget.

And now, she sat there at the table in a small chamber, stuck in another reality where the Wraith were the slaves and the descendants of the Ancients the masters, and all she could think of was that she wanted to feel the arms of one 'weak' and 'unworthy' human man around her. Not that Colonel Cameron Mitchell was either weak or unworthy, at all.

Quite the opposite. The good-looking and very attractive human man with the stunning blue eyes was one of the most powerful males Lady Emer had ever met. The male Wraith she had ruled for so long had had physical strength and power and of course, they were able to defeat Cameron Mitchell in close combat very easily at any time. But, physical strength wasn't what truly mattered nowadays and Lady Emer knew that quite well. It was also not what she had craved for for so long without even being aware of it.

Cameron Mitchell had an inner strength and confidence the Wraith Queen had never found in any male Wraith except for Commander Todd and his sub-commanders, and this was what had gotten her under the human's spell so thoroughly.

Cameron Mitchell didn't treat her like a queen, like a ruler one had to fear and obey. He treated her like a lady he had to court and protect without ever giving her the feeling that he considered her being weak and incapable of taking care of herself.

Cameron adored and admired her without worshiping her as a God and he was utterly devoted to her without being servile and submissive. Lady Emer didn't know how he did this, but he did and she was excited and felt this strange flattering in her belly whenever she only thought of him. For the first time in her incredibly long life, the proud Wraith Queen was head over heels and totally over the moon, as Renee put it,

In love. With a human man.

Because this must be what made her heart flip and her pulse race whenever her eyes fell upon him and his male scent enclosed her. This had to be the explanation for her throat going dry and tight by the mere thought that the colonel with the wonderfully blue eyes would leave her and go back to Earth after their return, leaving her behind with only the bittersweet memories of their few passionate encounters during their stay in another reality.

Lady Emer blinked because at the sudden and uncommon wetness in her eyes and Cameron who had just closed the door behind him hurried to the table, kneeling before her chair as he noticed the sad expression on her face.

“My dear lady, what is wrong with you? I am so very sorry that I had to order you into our room to do some “cleaning”,” he apologized to her, taking her hand and placing soft kisses on her long fingers. It was her right hand and her wonderful human lover took it with such natural ease that it stunned her speechless for one moment. Even more, the charismatic colonel and close friend of Commander Todd's consort John Sheppard now lowered her hand down to his chest, pressing it gently against his sternum with its palm. “Do you need to feed, my lady Emer? Is it that?”

The Wraith Queen sat there, staring down at the human man kneeling before her and looking up at her without any fear, his handsome features showing only concern and the deep care he felt for her, and Lady Emer drew in a shaky breath and smiled at him, her golden eyes shimmering with the love she felt for him in return.

“No, Cam, I don't need to feed. And please, don't apologize for doing everything that's necessary to keep all of us safe and out of danger. There is nothing I need to forgive you. Would you please just – hold me for a while?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

The smile Cameron gifted her with lit up the entire room and the human rose to his feet in one swift move, gently pulling her up and into his arms.

“Always, my sweet lady,” he whispered into her ear as he rocked her, tenderly. “I will always hold you whenever you need me to.”

 


	11. The Worshipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron, Lady Emer, Renee, Daniel and Rainor want to go back to their own reality, taking the damaged Wraith with them. Will their plan work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and Cameron's adventure with Lady Emer will come to an end, Todd and John will have a Jumper to pick Faina and her Wraith up, and Renee can try to convince Dara to ever let her go on a mission again...
> 
> Enjoy this one, and please give us feedback if you liked it, leave comments and/or kudos to show us that enjoy reading this story. Thanks to all who will do.

They went through their morning routine in silence, both of them deeply lost in their own thoughts.

Cameron had lain awake most of the night, holding Emer in his arms and listening to her even breaths as she slept soundly curled against his body.

For others, that might have been normal after one hour of passion, but for him, it was a precious gift and a true miracle, knowing quite well that Wraith only slept that soundly if they felt safe and Emer showing him how much she trusted him that way touched him more than anything else had ever touched him. He could only try to imagine what it must have cost her to leave the old paths she had walked on for thousands of years, accepting the change the New Lanteans had brought to the Pegasus galaxy and be willing to over-think her own convictions and see humans as equals.

Cameron had sworn to himself during those dark hours when he had held her, waiting for the morning to come, that he wouldn't disappoint her and the faith she had in him. He would get her out of here, bring her back where she belonged and make sure that she was safe and healthy when he had to leave her again. Cameron didn't want to leave her, but, he would have to go back to Earth, no matter whether or not he wanted to do that. Maybe, there would be the chance for him to come back to Atlantis, but he had to do that the right way and put things in order on Earth first before he could even think of that.

After rushing through a quick morning routine, they sat down at the table for the breakfast one of Baldur's servants had brought them. Cameron didn't feel very hungry but he forced down the tasteless porridge while the Wraith Queen nibbled at one of the sweet fruits. Her face was impassive, but Cameron had learned to read her during the last days and he could see the worries hidden in her eyes.

“I promised that I would bring you back to our own reality and I am determined to do that, my dear Lady, even if it’s the last thing I do,” he broke the heavy silence and the female Wraith averted her golden eyes from the spot at the wall behind him where she had been staring, to look at him.

“I know that, Cam. The last part of your sentence is the part I am actually worried about,” she said, her voice not as harsh as he had gotten used to when she was upset, but melancholy and soft.

He reached for her hand, stroking her elegant fingers. Her skin was always cool under his touch but warmed up as he continued to stroke her. “I have no intention to die here, my sweet Emer. I want to bring you back to Atlantis and court you the right way there if you'll let me do it,” he smiled, his blue eyes telling her what his mouth couldn't tell her here and now.

“Court me?” she asked, curiously, and it was obvious she wasn't familiar with this concept. Of course, male Wraith had to prove themselves worthy to become the temporary consort of a Queen and be allowed to reproduce with her, but, Cameron was pretty sure that their way of proving was rather different from the courting rituals existing on Earth.

John Sheppard had told him a little bit about Commander Todd's way to 'court' him, including the impressive male Wraith kidnapping John, keeping him on his Hive for a week and tiring him out in his bed. Not that Cameron wouldn't have liked the thought of spending an entire week in bed with the beautiful alien female, but, he suspected that this wouldn't be something that would really impress her and he wanted to court her the good old way and show her how special she was for him.

“Yes, court you, my dear Lady. I want to show you the human way of courting the lady that has won a knight's heart and I can't do that here in this reality. I will bring you back and then, I will show you how human men court their ladies, so you don't have to worry about me doing anything stupid here. I am sure that Renee's plan will work out,” he said and Emer smiled sweetly at him.

“I would like to learn more about your human way to 'court' someone,” she mused and her eyes darkened with longing. Cameron lifted her hand up to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles.

“We have a deal then, my sweet Lady Emer. Now, let's eat the rest of this mush and the fruits to make sure that we will be able to do what's necessary tonight.” Emer nodded her head and Cameron picked up his spoon again to eat the rest of his now cold porridge. Tomorrow, they would be back in Atlantis and then, Cameron would show the Wraith Queen what it meant to be loved by a human man.

 

\------------------------------------

 

They had found their way into the large hall after spending the entire day in nervous anticipation, strolling around in the village and checking the Jumper one last time. Renee was sure that the small spaceship would function again when Baldur's necklace didn't work any longer, but there was still the tiny possibility that something went wrong. Cameron stood quietly next to Daniel and Lady Emer while Rainor stayed close by her side, his face showing nothing but the utter devotion every good worshiper should show.

Renee hated it, but she knew that she would have to hide her true feelings for a while longer and she took a deep breath and focused her attention on Baldur smiling uncertainly at her.

"My lady I have gathered the other owners and their worshipers as you asked. May I enquire again what it is that you desired to see them all for?" Asked Baldur as he looked about the room warily. Never before had all of the worshipers been brought together and to also include the fact that it was nightfall did nothing to ease that worry either. 

"But of course my dear Baldur." Said Renee playing her role as she walked towards him and embraced him in a hug. "My friends and I have come to honor our word. You asked us upon our arrival if we could pass on tricks to help make your worshipers faithful and now as it is close to our departure, we wish to impart this wisdom to you."  

Sighing in relief, Baldur smiled at the Lady. "Thank you my lady. You honor us with your wisdom."    
"I hope you shall trust me with it as well. However I am sure you will be fine with this.  Now. I want all of you to have your worshipers place their hands upon your chests."  Pausing, Baldur and the others looked at Renee like she was crazy.

Smiling she walked over and picked up Rainor's hand before she placed it upon her chest.  "Where we come from this is a trust building exercise. Our Wraith are deeply honored that when we are not asking them to give us more life that we allow them to touch us so."  

"But...has no Wraith fed freely from you before?" Asked one of the other owners. Renee, Cameron and Daniel all laughed.  

"Do not be silly. No Wraith would feed from their owner and risk a slow torturous death. We may be more lenient with our worshipers but we do not tolerate disobedience.  Besides Baldur. You have the precaution you told us of. No worshiper may feed without their owner's spoken approval." 

Smiling now and nodding his head that this was indeed the truth, Baldur and the other owners felt much more comfortable now with allowing their worshipers to do as was asked of them.   
"Now what my lady?" Asked Baldur as he kept eyeing his worshiper, still a bit apprehensive. 

"Just stay like that for a bit.  You are tense now but you will find in time that it will ease and you will find yourself more comfortable.  In time your wayward worshipers will accept this as a small form of trust as well.  Is that not correct Rainor?"  Bowing his head, Rainor spoke. 

"That my master would honor me with such a gift is wondrous."  Nodding her head Renee walked towards Baldur and his worshiper.   
"Is it becoming easier for you Baldur?"  

"Ye...yes my lady."  

"Good. Now we shall then move onto the second part. Did you have the worshipers feed before we met?"  Nodding their heads the owners looked at Renee as she smiled at them. "I am sure you will have no trouble with this next part. Have them give you life."  Almost immediately after she had spoken, Renee had to hide her disgust as every single one of the owners grinned in delight. _'Greedy bastards.'_  Watching as each of the owners ordered their Wraith to hand over their newly gained energy, Renee smiled and walked towards Baldur. She knew the life giving process took a couple minutes and since the owners were so keen on taking most of the Wraith's energy she knew she had at least five on her side. 

"I believe that as you are all enjoying the euphoria of life.  My next words will be understood far better in this moment. Now, I will impart the single most important part to gaining a worshiper's undying loyalty and faith."  Walking towards Baldur, Renee stopped a foot away from him before she let something dangle from her hand. Immediately, Baldur gasped, his eyes going wide in horror.

His necklace, his necklace that kept the worshipers weak and obedient was dangling in her hand. Caught in the euphoria of life still, he and the other owners were helpless to stop what happened next as she threw down the necklace and smashed it to pieces. The next second, Baldur felt a hand cover his mouth as the euphoria faded away to be replaced with searing pain as the Wraith immediately took hold of their newfound freedom.

Watching with pain filled eyes as Renee walked towards and leaned over him once more, the short man watched as her smile disappeared in an instant to be replaced with a cold stare as she stated in a venomous voice. "My son is free."  Looking quickly at the Wraith that had stood faithfully beside her from the moment he had met her, Baldur cursed having ever met the Ancient woman and her entourage before he felt his body go numb and the world fade to black. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“You have to be faster! This way, come on!” yelled Cameron, waving with his arm. The Wraith stumbled almost blindly through the darkness, their once sharp senses damaged and dulled by the centuries of slavery and oppression.

Lady Emer beside him groaned and Cameron could only hope that she would be able to keep her control over the destroyed creatures until they had reached the Jumper. She had refused to feed on him, arguing that he would need each and every ounce of his physical strength to get all of them out of here and he knew that it was hard for her to control so many damaged Wraith with her mental abilities without being fed properly.

Daniel a few hundred meters in front of him shouted something Cameron could not quite hear, but then, he heard Renee yell: “The Jumper! The Jumper is there!”

This was actually good news, because Cameron could hear the silent shouts of the villagers coming after them and he pushed against the back of the last Wraith, pulling Emer with him as he ran along the small overgrown path in the direction of the Jumper shimmering silver in the thin moonlight.

“Faster! They're coming after us!” he hissed and the creature running before him gathered its last strength and sped up. Cameron suddenly heard a hissing sound at his right side and jumped forward, pushing Emer to the ground, and the arrow meant to kill her hit the large tree instead. “Damn it, they're close!” he growled, stumbling back to his feet, running the last meters to the Jumper in a zigzag-course. More arrows hissed after them, but luckily didn't hit them as they crossed the clearing.

“Here, take my hand!” Rainor standing in the opening to the Jumper shouted, pulling Emer and Cameron into the spaceship. Cameron could see Renee sitting in the co-pilot's seat and he forced his way through the bunch of crying and struggling Wraith to the pilot's seat.

He knew that he needed to block out everything to get them out of here and he laid his hands on the controls, noticing with astonishment that they were trembling. The Jumper flared to life beneath his hands and he heaved a relieved sigh. Renee had been right, the destruction of Baldur's necklace had brought the power back.

The Jumper bounced several times and Cameron started to fear that they wouldn't manage as the first villagers stormed onto the clearing, but then, it started to spiral itself into the air, leaving the settlers behind.

Cameron tried to dial the Stargate in orbit over the planet, but, it was like the first time when the Jumper had brought them to this different reality against their will. The controls didn't react to him and all he could do was watch the Jumper fly of its own will and dial the address of the Gate without him being able to interfere. He could only hope that the Jumper would bring them back to where they belonged as the vessel left the atmosphere of the planet, adapting its course to reach the Gate that was at the other side of the planet at this time.

This was the moment the rescued Wraith chose to attack them.


	12. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron, Lady Emer, Renee, Rainor and Daniel Jackson are on their way back to their own reality when the Wraith they rescued suddenly attacked them. Will they manage to get back and keep them from overtaking the Jumper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost finished, we hop that you had fun reading it so far. Have fun with the new chapter!

Cameron had been focused on the controls and he couldn't have said later how it had started.

The only thing he knew for sure was that Lady Emer suddenly had cried out in the attempt to warn him and then, he felt someone hitting him. Stars exploded before his eyes and for one moment, he feared that he would lose consciousness, but somehow, he managed to stay in his seat and conscious while the noise of Daniel, Renee, Emer and Rainor trying to keep the rescued Wraith away from the cockpit told him that the damaged creatures had lost the last shreds of their reason, wanting to take over the small vessel.

He flung around in his seat, hitting two roaring Wraith appearing before him in their stomachs and they went down to the ground with a dull sound, struggling to their feet again. The unexpected feeding had revived their spirits enough to become really dangerous, but Cameron hoped that the jump into another reality would knock them out like their first flight had done it with Lady Emer and Rainor. They only needed to keep them at bay until they had reached the Gate, which would happen within the next ten seconds, judging by their speed and course.

Another Wraith appeared out of the blue and Cameron let his fist meet his chest, throwing him down to the ground and against the first two Wraith. He roared with pain and fury, his face only a grimace and Cameron bent to the side when he saw the feeding hand waving through the air, ready to rip his life out of him while the other two tried to get up to their feet again for the second time.

The Wraith cried out in disappointment and made another attempt, but the Jumper reached the Gate in the same moment, the violet waves of the event horizon swallowing the small spaceship like a giant hungry mouth and Cameron heaved a relieved sigh as the Wraith fell down to the ground, knocked out from the jump into another reality.

“Daniel, Renee! You have to bind them before they'll wake up again!” Cameron shouted, his fingers flying over the controls because the auto-pilot had switched off and the Jumper had lost speed and height, spiraling down into the atmosphere of the planet. If he didn't manage to stabilize their flight, they would burn in the thick atmosphere like a comet.

Cameron let out a curse, forcing the vessel into another course. It caprioled like a young horse but then, obeyed his mental order and the blue-eyed colonel smiled grimly. He had made the promise that he would bring Lady Emer back into her own reality and court her, and he was determined to keep his promise, and neither some crazy Wraith, nor a stubborn Jumper would keep him from fulfilling the promise he had given her.

 

\---------------------------------

 

“You promised us freedom!” yelled one of the Wraith as they struggled in their seats against the binds that had been hastily placed upon them. One by one, the Wraith were slowly regaining consciousness and their anger only rose as they noticed their bound state.

“You are free!” said Renee as she helped Rainor to sit up.

“Then why are we bound?!” cried out another.

“In case you all forgot, you tried to take over the Jumper and harm us. For your safety and ours it is best if you remain bound for the moment.” said Daniel with a hard edge to his voice. He had expected they would try something but to actually try to overpower them all in a Jumper that could only be run by someone with the ATA gene? Not only were they putting the lives of the ones they were trying to overpower in jeopardy but their own lives as well and Daniel had to wonder what had happened to them to make them completely forget what should technically be common sense.

“We’re almost there. A few more minutes.” said Cameron as he steered the Jumper towards its destination. Looking at the bound wraith once more, Daniel could see their muscles tense up and he could understand it. The Wraith really had nothing to go by in knowing that they spoke the truth. Their telepathic abilities had been suppressed for so long that it would take a while for it to resurface if ever. There was no telling how much permanent damage had been done to these Wraith in their ten thousand years of captivity.

“I know you are all weary.” began Renee, drawing their attention to her. “But truly there is no need to fear. You shall see. When the door opens, you will see.” A sudden drop took over the Jumper and Renee looked to the front with a frown on her face. “I would really like not to crash if that’s alright!”

“Hey!” yelled Cameron back as he continued to steer. “This is only my second time flying one of these. Give me at least a little credit in getting us this far! Apart from that, it doesn't function properly, the drive must have been damaged when we flew through the Gate!”

Rolling her eyes, Renee turned her attention back to Rainor as Lady Emer stirred in the copilot’s seat next to Cameron where Daniel had seated her after binding the other Wraith.

“Are you alright? Your wound isn’t healing as quickly as it should.” Chuckling as the human female looked over his wounded arm that he had received from one of the hostile wraith, Rainor patted her hand soothingly.

“I am fine. The reason I am not healing as quickly as I should is because I have not ate in three weeks.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!” cried Renee upset as she whacked him on the arm. “You could have fed from me to sate your hunger.”

“I would never feed from you.” said Rainor with a hard voice as he leveled her with his own glare. “I can survive an extra week without feeding properly.”

“You could also die more easily if the plan hadn’t gone the way it did!” retorted Renee. Looking back to his arm, she ripped a piece of her dress off and started to bandage it, the entire time mumbling about heroic fools who think they’re so manly and so on. Grinning, Rainor let her do as she pleased, keeping an eye on the Wraith that continued to struggle against their binds, adamant that they were about to be enslaved once more.

“Hold on, it’s going to be a bumpy landing! Emer stay seated!” said Cameron as the Jumper lurched once again. Daniel quickly seated himself behind Cameron while Rainor realizing that there was very little time left, grabbed ahold of one of the securing straps and wrapped his other arm about Renee, holding her close to him so he could take most of the impact. Lurching once more, everyone was tossed about in their seats as the Jumper landed harshly upon the ground, the sound of the Jumper skidding across the ground grating upon their ears.

“AH!” Slamming into the wall, the Jumper came to a sudden halt, all of its passengers being thrown about as a result. When everything had calmed down, Renee slowly lifted her head from where it had been tucked against Rainor’s chest, her eyes looking about to take in the damage. Apart from various groans at being thrown about in their safety harnesses, everyone was pretty much ok. The only one to really worry about was Rainor and he was quick to toss aside her worries and look her over instead. Opening her mouth to yell at him that he was the one who took the brunt of the impact, Renee froze along with everyone else as a loud, harsh knock sounded several times upon the hatch.

“It is the alliance.” said Rainor. “Open the hatch.”

“Let me see if it will open. The Jumper took some damage.” replied Cameron as he pressed some of the buttons. With a loud whine, the hatch slowly opened to reveal several figures waiting impatiently.

The second the hatch was low enough to step upon, one of the figures stormed aboard, his eyes locked solely upon Renee who stared back at him, her own growing misty as she slowly rose from ground a surge of emotion overcoming her.

“DARA!” Rushing into his arms, Renee let herself go limp, exhausted beyond belief. Secure in his arms, Renee felt Dara move her about, checking her over to make sure she was whole and unmarked before he tilted her head up and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. “I missed you so much!” whispered Renee in a hitched voice, but Dara didn’t respond.

Instead he pulled her closer to him and looked down at Rainor. “I want a full report about everything that has occurred since you stepped foot into this facility after you get some rest.”

“Yes Commander.” Standing slowly, Rainor felt Dara’s eyes upon him, a dangerous glint in them.

“Go feed and then report to Walter for a medical exam. You are off duty for the next week.”

“Yes Commander.” Walking out of the Jumper, Rainor headed towards one of the waiting transports. He knew why his commander was so angry and he knew he had to tread lightly around him for a while. At the moment, getting as far away from him as he could was the wisest and safest option available to him. Hopefully, his Commander would calm down, or else he would end up facing Wraith law and he didn’t want to put Renee through that. He hadn’t told her, but crawling into bed with her in order to sate her fears counted as practically rape in the Wraith world. He didn’t have Dara’s permission to do such with his mate as Todd, Walter and Tommy did and it had taken much convincing on his part when he had had a moment alone with Lady Emer to keep her from telling Renee the truth. Even though he knew it might cost him his life in the end, he didn’t want to leave Renee to her own devices. Her heart was immeasurable, but her mind easily tore her apart and she had only just recovered from the last time her mind had gotten the better of her. Shaking his head as he felt the transport take off, Rainor held himself tall. He would face whatever his commander threw at him.

It had been a long hour since the Jumper had landed unceremoniously in the facility. After Dara had stormed aboard and all but thrown Rainor from it, several things had happened. The first had been a sigh of relief from the small group that had been in another dimension for the past two weeks, as the hostile wraith they had brought back with them finally understood that they had spoken the truth.  
“I…I do not believe it.” said one in disbelief as he and the other hostile Wraith stared at the newcomer and the woman he held protectively in his arms.

“Well believe it.” said Cameron as he helped Lady Emer from the copilot’s chair and into the back of the Jumper. “Dara.” he said in greeting as the others who had been waiting impatiently walked aboard.  
“Cameron!” called John as he ran onto the jumper with Todd and a few others behind him. “Is everyone all right?!”

“Everyone’s fine for the most part.” said Cameron as he looked about, keeping the Wraith Queen in his arm.

“Really?” asked John as he looked at the bound newcomers. “Then care to explain them?” Rubbing the back of his head, Cameron looked at John with a semi guilty look on his face.

“Well. You see…that’s kind of a long story. Can it wait for a debriefing period?” Scowling at his long time friend, John reluctantly nodded his head after he looked at Todd with a questionable look in his eye.

“Alright, but first thing tomorrow morning, I want all of us to sit down in the main meeting room aboard the flag ship and I want to hear every detail!”

“Can do. But uh, first. We need to get these guys placed in some holding cells first and looked over.” Cameron replied with a grim expression on his face.

“Are they dangerous?” asked Todd as he tried to pierce one of their minds with his own only to withdraw immediately as the one cried out in agonizing pain. Within the next second, Lady Emer was by his side, trying to offer a soothing voice and a gentle touch with her own mind to ease the pain he was feeling. While she was doing so, Todd leveled Cameron and Daniel with a glare that had the two speaking immediately.

“They’ve been in captivity and telepathically suppressed for the past ten thousand years High Commander.” said Daniel before Cameron picked up.

“The Ancients won the war in that dimension. They’re all that is left of the Wraith. They’ve been treated horribly High Commander. Their physical health is just as detrimental as their mental health and even though they fed from their masters before we made a run for it, they are still on the brink of starvation. They need a lot of help High Commander and they are a bit mistrustful of their position at the moment. But they deserve a chance to heal.”

Looking about at the bound Wraith, Todd took in their appearances and the little knowledge he knew. Connecting to the others that had come with him, they conversed over their fate.

 _‘What do you think Commander Stephan?’_ asked Todd.

_‘I do not know. Ten thousand years of suppression. There could be so much damage that they might not be able to heal. The one’s reaction when you tried to connect to him is unnerving, but I see a small chance of hope for them to heal if only minimally.’_

_‘How so?’_ asked Commander Kyoya as he studied the few that continued to look at Renee and Dara in shock.

 _‘Lady Emer seems to be able to form a connection with them even if only minimally. With her in a position as Princess Renee is upon her hive, the chance of them healing goes up significantly than if we tried to heal them without a connection or a small amount of trust.’_ Commander Steven replied after a look at the Wraith Queen.

 _‘Then are you saying it is worth trying to heal them?’_ asked Todd as he now turned his attention towards the hostile Wraith holding his mate close. He would have to keep an eye on Dara for a little bit to make sure he did nothing rash. The fact that Renee was completely covered in Rainor’s scent was not a comforting thought, but knowing that Renee would never betray Dara in such a way and that they had been in another dimension for two weeks under constant threat of attack, they would need the full story of everything that had happened before it could be determined whether or not Rainor and possibly Renee would be made to hold accountable for whatever had happened under Wraith law. Although he was sure Renee would get off as she was human and knew very little about Wraith law and politics if anything at all. It was just one of the few things she and the other humans who dealt with Wraith on a constant basis needed to be taught.

 _‘I believe they deserve a chance.’_ said Commander Stephan.

 _‘Shall we hold them under the six month trial basis we have Princess Renee and Commander Dara’s charges under? If they make a single mistake then they shall be dealt with.’_ added Commander Kyoya before Todd nodded his head in consensus.

_‘Agreed, but that course of action will only be taken once we have heard the full story tomorrow morning. For the moment Commander Stephan, I want you to take them back to your Hive and give them all complete medical exams including tests to see how weak their telepathic abilities are at the moment. Feed them, but only one guilty each. Give them fruit to sate them further until the next day. We cannot allow them to over indulge in feeding. I also want them under heavy guard and the first sign that they might strike out in any situation I want them bound as well. We do not know how different these wraith are from us so I want as many precautions taken as possible. Am I understood?’_

_‘Yes Commander.’_

_‘Good, I also want you to take Lady Emer with you to help keep them calm while you examine them. We can put your theory of her being able to keep them subdued to the test and whether or not it will work.’_

_‘Yes Commander. If you do not mind, I would like to get them back to the Hive now.’_

_‘Of course.’_ Turning his attention towards everyone, Todd addressed the group, giving out orders.

“Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson. I want the two of you to go with John and get yourselves looked over in the medical room before getting some rest. I want you well rested for the debriefing tomorrow. Lady Emer, I would like for you to go with Commander Stephan and his blades. They will take you and the hostile Wraith to his Hive and all of you shall receive examinations yourselves before you will be brought back to your Hive. I know you have been away from it for a while but I would like for you to only spend a few hours there before heading back to Commander Stephan’s Hive for the night. I want you close to your wards as you seem to be the only one at the moment able to offer them some form of comfort. Dara, take my daughter back to your Hive and have Walter check her over along with Rainor. I want all of you on the flag ship tomorrow morning for the debriefing.”

“Yes Commander.” resounded throughout the Jumper as people began to move to do as bid before a voice from one of the hostiles rang out.

“Don’t touch me! I’m not going anywhere with you!” Turning their attention towards the panicked wraith as he struggled against the two blades working to free him from the restraints keeping him in his seat so they could pull him towards the hatch, the group watched silently for a moment before Todd stepped in.

“Leave him for the moment. Do not rush this process.” Releasing him, the two blades stepped away while Todd continued to look down at him. After a moment, Todd beckoned for Lady Emer to step up beside him before he spoke to the distraught Wraith. “Calm yourself, you are safe. There is no enslavement that awaits you.”

“How do we know you speak the truth? For all we know you could merely be pawns used by the Ancients to lure us into a false sense of security.”

“Perhaps some introductions should be made. Maybe then your fears will calm some.” Motioning as he spoke, Todd slowly introduced everyone standing. “I shall begin with myself. I am known as Todd, the High Commander of the Alliance between Atlantis and several Wraith Hives. The human male standing beside me is my mate Colonel John Sheppard, the Head of Atlantis’ security and the one who named me upon our first meeting. The two Wraith on my other side are two of my Commanders of the other hives within the Alliance. This one is Commander Kyoya, who specializes in intelligence and strategy and Commander Stephan specializes in medicine and healing. It is to his Hive that you shall go for the moment. He will see how damaged you are and set a strict guideline so that you may heal. It is with regrets though, that I must inform you that until we can trust you, you shall be placed in holding cells for the moment, however, as it has been shown that you take some form of comfort from Lady Emer here, she shall accompany you to the Hive and be available for when you need her. Lady Emer is also in charge of one of the Hives within the Alliance and is the second of the two Wraith Queens we have although she is the only Wraith female. The first Wraith Queen is my daughter here, Renee. Her title is Princess Renee of the Alliance and the Wraith holding her is her mate, Commander Dara. Together they command one of the other Hives that specializes in rehabilitating damaged Wraith such as yourselves. But as your trust in humans is wane, I believe that when it is time to give you a permanent home upon a Hive, you shall travel to Lady Emer’s. The two remaining humans are Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He works in the SGC on Earth and was merely visiting to run operation on the mission that subsequently ended in them travelling to your dimension. Dr. Daniel Jackson is also from the SGC on Earth and is a top scientist and historian who was sent to work on the mission as well. All of these people and the ones under us are all trustworthy but it will take some time for you to truly believe that. I do hope though that my words have offered you some comfort but now you must travel to Commander Stephan’s Hive so he can look you over. Please cooperate.”

The bound Wraith hesitated, but then, slowly nodded his head. “We will cooperate as long as we will stay together and Lady Emer will be near us,” he agreed and the group sighed in relief. Things would stay difficult and tense for the next hours and days, but at least, they didn't need to fear another attack at the moment and this was surely something they should be grateful for.


	13. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron has to leave Atlantis, but before he does, he wants to say goodbye to his beloved Lady Emer. Renee is still angry with Dara and lets him pay for the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this WIP is finished. We had a lot of fun with this co-production and Todd and John now have a Jumper with which they can travel into other realities. We hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as we enjoyed writing it and we are thinking about a sequel already. When you have read this chapter, you might have a clue why there should be astory following this one.

Lady Emer stared after Colonel Mitchell as he left the large conference room of Atlantis where the council had been held. She had thought that she would mean something to him, but the blue-eyed human didn't even bother to turn his head in her direction as he followed Daniel Jackson out of the room.

The Wraith Queen swallowed, trying to hide her confusion and disappointment. How could he do this to her after what she had done just a few minutes ago, when she had admitted out loud that she had sought comfort in his embrace – in the arms of a human man? She, the proud Wraith Queen who had always loathed the mere thought of coming closer to any of the beings she had always considered to be only minor and weak creatures for millennia.

A soft touch on her mind made her look up and she straightened her shoulders as she found herself facing her Commander who obviously wished to speak to her. Not wanting to let him sense her upset feelings and her inner turmoil, she curtly nodded her head, giving him permission to talk to her. Theron, as his human mate Ladon Radim, the president of the Genii had named him, bowed respectfully before his Queen.

“My Queen, I was just informed that the Wraith who shall come on board our Hive will stay on board of Commander Stephan's Hive for a few days longer. There are some problems with their reactions to the medication,” the tall Commander said politely and Lady Emer relaxed a little bit when she found nothing other than the appropriate respect and devotion every male Wraith should feel towards their Queen in his golden eyes. Ever since she had come back to their own reality, she had been afraid of his reaction when he learned about her and Colonel Mitchell because of the way she had reacted when he had taken a human as his consort.

“Thank you, Commander Theron,” she murmured, uncomfortably shifting her weight a little bit. Theron tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her, since he was taller than his Queen.

“Do you wish to stay in Atlantis for a couple of days longer, my Queen? Your crew is eager to welcome you again, we were all deeply worried, but everything is in order and well-functioning and a couple of days of rest would be good for you.”

Lady Emer stared at the tall Wraith in disbelief and dismay, opening her mouth to tell him off for his impudent behavior, but when she saw the concern and sympathy in his eyes, she closed it again. Now, after the week she had spent with Lady Renee on board her Hive and the two weeks in the other reality, she was able to see what she hadn't wanted to see before her stay in a reality where Wraith had been nothing more than slaves, namely that her loyal long-term Commander didn't talk to her that way because he wanted to be impudent and disobedient, but because he cared deeply about her and her well-being. She had feared his mockery and sarcasm when he learned about Cameron and her, but, she found nothing than respect and understanding in his face and his words. Lady Emer swallowed down her harsh answer and smiled cautiously at Theron instead.

“Thank you, Theron,” she said, trying to give her voice a carefree sound. “But, this won't be necessary. There is nothing in Atlantis that would make me want to stay longer, and I am eager to see my crew again, as well.” She had wanted to go back to her Hive after the checks Commander Stephan had done, but the council had forced her to change plans and stay on the healer's Hive and come with him to Atlantis beforehand.

Theron considered her, thoughtfully. “Are you sure, Lady Emer?” he asked, gently, using her official title and to her big surprise, she liked it much better than the servile 'my Queen'.

Lady Emer took a deep breath, forcing a cheerful smile upon her features. “Yes, I am sure, Theron. Let's go home, please. I have been away from my home for far too long.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Lady Emer refuses to talk to you, Colonel Mitchell,” Commander Theron said looking at him from the screen as he informed him with obvious regret in his voice.

Cameron muttered a curse under his breath. “Damn it! Please, Commander Theron, I need to talk to her. I know how it must have looked to her when I just left the conference room, but, believe me when I tell you that I had to deal with my superiors first. I had just gotten the note that they ordered me to come back instantly and without delay after the council and I needed to convince them that I had to stay for a couple of days longer. If I hadn't done that right after the council, they would have come after me and brought me back to Earth against my will.”

The tall Wraith allowed himself a brief chuckle. “It's not me you have to convince, Colonel. I believe you. But, I am not a hurt female who was left behind without a word and Lady Emer is my Queen and I have to obey her orders, as much as I wished it would be otherwise.”

“But, I must talk to her, I simply have to. Please, is there not a way I could come on board your Hive without her knowing it? I am sure that I can make her hear me out if I'm able to talk to her personally,” Cameron pleaded and the ancient Commander sighed and shook his head.

“Humans!” he snorted. “You remind me of my Ladon, you know that, Mitchell? He is as persistent as you are.”

Cameron grinned. “That's probably the reason why you love him so much.” He became serious. “Please, Theron. I really love Lady Emer and I need to talk to her before I'll have to go back to Earth and fix things there so I can come back here for good.”

The Commander cocked his head to the side, considering him with an impassive face, but then, he nodded his head.

“Fair enough, Colonel, I believe you and I'll help you. I know how you can come on board without her knowing about it, just listen carefully to me...”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“How dare you!! I made it clear that I didn't want to...” Lady Emer stormed into her private quarters after her Commander had informed her with a bad conscience what he had done. She had checked personally the section where the damaged Wraith from the other reality should stay for the moment when Theron had eased his conscience and confessed his disobedience to her.

The Wraith Queen had almost run the whole way back, torn between her rightful anger and her excitement about the human's unexpected visit and now, she stopped in the middle of her private living room as his heated and passionate glance stunned her into silence.

Before the proud female even knew what had happened to her, the cheeky human male had crossed the distance between them and pulled her into his strong arms, his hot lips upon her own ones making sure that the rest of her sentence would never be spoken out loud.

“Hrmpf...” was all that came out of her mouth before an agile and very eager tongue conquered her sweet mouth, claiming it like Cameron had done when he had held her during the long nights in the other reality so oftentimes.

The room stared to spin around the Wraith and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck to their own will as the powerful Queen turned into just a female who was finally reunited with the man of her dreams. Her body pressed against the strong male body started to tingle with need and want, and Cameron's beloved male scent filled her nose and her sensor slits, telling her so much better than words could have done how much the human wanted and desired her.

Lady Emer moaned into the kiss, her elegant fingers tugging impatiently at the offending garment keeping her from exploring the human in her arms. Cameron drew back from her bruised mouth to look at her and the passion and love she could see in his eyes made her heart race and her breath hitch in her throat.

“I love you, my sweet Lady. Please, let me show you how much I love, desire and adore you!” the human whispered ardently at her lips and the Wraith Queen nodded her head, unable to resist the man who had trapped her heart so thoroughly.

“Yes, Cam, please, show me that you love me,” she pleaded and the Colonel with the astonishing blue eyes growled contentedly, a guttural and very male sound deep in his throat, as he lifted his lady up to carry her into her bedroom.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Cameron held his beautiful lady in his arms, his fingers tenderly threading through her now very tousled mane.

“Will you forgive me, my sweet Emer?” he asked, savoring the feeling of her warm body snuggled close to his own after the storm of passion had subsided to the soft waves of the afterglow. He had explained to her why he had left the conference room without a single word to her and he could only hope that his now sated, but still dangerous lioness would understand that he had had no other choice and forgive him. “I know that I was more than rude and I am so sorry for that, but, they were already waiting for me, determined to drag me through the gate by my collar and if they had done that, I would never have a chance to come back to Atlantis and stay here with you.”

Lady Emer looked at him from underneath her long lashes, the expression in her golden eyes unreadable. “Do you plan to do that, Cam? Come back here to stay with me?” she finally asked after a while and Cameron took her hand to press devoted kisses on each knuckle.

“Of course, I want to do that, my lady. I love you and I promised to court you the good old human way, the way each lady should be courted. I always keep my promises. But, I have a family on Earth and I need to talk to them and to tell them that I can't visit them as oftentimes as I did before I met you any longer. I can't just leave them, let them worry about me. Plus, I want to come back here officially instead of having to hide my presence all of the time, I was a witness today that the Wraith laws are pretty complicated, but our human laws on Earth are much more complicated and sometimes rather dense, believe me,” Cameron sighed and Emer's expression became soft.

“I believe you without having to see it myself. And yes, I forgive you. How could I not? Your way to prove your love to me was very – convincing...” she snickered and Cameron pulled her in for another heated kiss as her laughter aroused him again.

“I love you so, my beautiful Queen, there are no words to describe how much I love you,” he moaned, pressing her onto the mattress and searching his way into her again. Lady Emer purred, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

“There is another way to show me your love,” she said and Cameron stilled his movements to look at her.

“You mean that you want to bond with me – telepathically?” he asked and the Wraith nodded her head.

“You don't have to fear that I'll ever try to hurt you, Cameron. I – I love you, too. I would never do you any harm.”

Cameron smiled tenderly at her, stroking her cheek. “I know that, my dear lady. And yes, I want to bond with you this way,” he said, kissing her again. When he felt her soft touch in his mind, he opened his own mind to welcome his lady and then, there was only overwhelming love and pleasure for a long time.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Love it’s time to wake up.” Renee groaned slightly as she turned over in bed. She was still sore from her punishment the previous night and part of her wanted to be mad at Dara but she could understand his need to protect her. However, the part that wanted revenge for him thinking she would ever betray him in such a way decided that he could do with a little punishment of his own. “Love, your fathers wish for us to come to the flagship. I’ve prepared a bath for us, so please get up.”

Slowly and with a yawn, Renee pushed herself up to see her mate kneeling before her, a small frown on his face as he saw how exhausted she still was. It would be awhile before she was fully rested but that was to be expected when one was basically on high alert twenty four hours a day for the past two weeks in another dimension. Standing on shaky legs, she stretched lightly before she walked to the bathroom, Dara following behind her only to freeze when the door slammed shut in his face. He growled, raising his fist to bang upon it before the sound of laughter filled his ears.

“Open the door Renee.” he called out commandingly, but she didn’t answer, instead the sound of the bath water being disturbed reached him and sighing as he knew she was punishing him, he went about preparing himself for the trip to the flagship. He would need to wear his commander’s coat and stand high to show that he felt no shame for his ruling of his mate and Rainor the previous day. It would be that way for a while with the other commanders since they knew he was prone to giving in to his mate’s wishes, but only when they were within reason.

Other than that, she enjoyed breaking his rules and up until the day before, he had never really seen a reason to punish her beyond a firm scolding and increasing her security. To be honest, he was a little worried to wonder what their Hive would be like if she hadn’t broken his rules so many times as she sought to care for her charges.

Turning his head when he heard a mental call to him, Dara silently bid the visitor to enter and journeyed out to the living room to greet them.

“Commander.” said Camaenor with a slight bow. He was short for a Wraith, only about five foot six with willowy limbs and long silky hair that he had shaved on both sides with a mane running down the middle of his head. He always kept it up in a high ponytail, the mane still wild as it flared out from the binding. Unlike most of Renee and his older charges, Camaenor held no tattoo beneath his left eye, symbolizing that even as a several thousand year old Wraith, he had been ostracized by his previous Hives. However, that was what made him special in a way.

As his brothers had refused to take him in for his genetic downfalls, the worshipers had instead given him the companionship all Wraith usually searched for through their Hive-mind. With them, he had learned many trades that several of his brothers had not, even delicate ones such as sewing and hairstyling when the worshipers had noticed how he looked at his third rate garments and constantly kept his hair in perfect order. It made him standout to their queen at the time and while she would never bed him or make him a full member of her Hive, she had risen him quite high in her ranks simply so he could design her new garments and style her hair when she found the worshipers too bothersome to deal with without draining them dry. While it was a blessing, it was his downfall.

When the queen died from an ambush attack by another queen, his commander had managed to convince her that despite his appearance, he was nothing more than a liability that would seek any way possible to avenge his dead queen’s death. The new queen decided that a slow death would be wise and thus abandoned him on an uninhabited planet without a Stargate. Thankfully, the ex-commander of this Hive had detected his life signs and decided to send a dart down for him.

“Is there something I can do for you Camaenor?” asked Dara as he watched his charge. He wasn’t worried about this Wraith, he was quite tame and freshly mated to one of his officers. There was no way he would betray his new mate and try to come onto Renee.

“Mother has summoned me to help her ready for the trip to the flagship Commander.” Dara growled low in his throat but raised his hand when Camaenor tried to hide a small flinch. His first commander had enjoyed tormenting him for his status with his past queen.

“You know I will not hurt you Camaenor.” he said with a calm voice. “My mate and I are merely having a misunderstanding at the moment. Please help her prepare for the meeting and see that she is heading to the docking bay within an hour.”

“Yes Commander. I shall help Mother prepare.” Walking passed him and towards the door, Dara lightly patted his shoulder for affirmation that there was nothing wrong, feeling a sense of pride within himself when the smaller Wraith relaxed a bit. He wasn’t a trained warrior and had never really been educated in normal Wraith behavior, but then again, more than half of the Wraith aboard this Hive were in the same predicament. They were wounded with very distinct personalities that far surpassed normal Wraith behavior and Dara had to admit that the large differences between most of his charges were refreshing from the monotonous routine some Hives could find themselves in.

Locking eyes with him, Dara nodded his head. “Go help your mother.” and with that he was off for the bridge. He wanted to check in with his second in command first before he left.

_‘It’s good to have her home.’_ he thought as he listened content to the Hive’s smooth rhythm in his mind and his sons’ peaceful hum behind that. The Hive was whole once more and the panic and chaos that had ensued for two weeks was gone. He may have been getting punished but compared to what had been occurring in her absence, it was a light slap on the wrist. For now, he would accept her silent punishment of him and revel in the fact that she was home once more.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“It’s about damn time.” said John as he took his daughter into his arms and held her close. He had been aching to do this since she had returned but several things before that had warranted his attention more. Now, that he had his arms about her, he didn’t want to let her go and pulling her with him, he sat down upon a couch with her beside him. “You look like shit kiddo.” he said with a playful smirk as she smiled lightly at him.

“I feel like it to. It’s so daunting to be on constant alert for every second of every day for two weeks. I don’t know how people do it. Especially when they come back to such a “warm” welcoming.” That last sentence was thrown at Dara who merely glared at her lightly before he met the gaze of John and instead opted to sit down on one of the chairs. His mate had won this round.

Staring at his family with a smirk, Todd shook his head lightly before he turned towards the doorway as it opened and in walked Daniel. “Ah, Dr. Jackson. How good of you to join us. Please sit.” he said in greeting. Now that everyone was there that he really wanted to talk to, they could discuss the incident further than had been before. “Now, I know that both you Dr. Jackson and Renee are wondering why I have asked you here and the truth of the matter is that I was hoping you would be able to discuss more in depth what it is you found in this second dimension.”

“I’m not sure where to begin High Commander Todd.” said Daniel. “There was so much that happened in so little a time and we learned so much too.”

“Well how about for starters, why the hell were you all in the Jumper in the first place?” asked John as he voice grew louder with each word. Daniel and Renee both laughed lightly to ease the tension somewhat before they started to speak at the same time.

“Here’s what happened…”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

It had been an extremely long day and at the end of it Dara had to say he was more than pleased. Looking at the bed where his mate lay curled under the covers with two others, he found he just couldn’t keep a smile from his face no matter how hard he tried. Of course, coming home with two more bodies than when they had left had not been in the plan originally, but fate had a funny way of creeping up on his mate and him.

Looking at the bed, he chuckled lightly when Renee wrapped her arms tightly about the two bodies before her, curling herself about them protectively as he moved to join the three on the large bed. It was perfect, there was just enough space for him to lay comfortably and turning on his side, he pulled the covers up over the others a little more securely before he laid his arm atop them all, a content purr coming from his chest before the one closest to him turned and curled up beneath his chin. The purr increased tenfold as he pressed himself closer. Yes, his family was complete now. Whatever else came to them in the future would merely be ‘icing on the cake’ as his mate put it.

_‘She can’t keep me in the dog house now.’_ he thought with glee as he started to fall asleep, his smile turning into a smug smirk.

_‘Wanna bet?’_

_‘Damn it.’_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lady Emer stood in the gate room in the city of the Ancients, her eyes trying to brand the sight of her human lover into her mind's eye for the last time before he would leave her to go back to Earth and make arrangements so he could finally return to the Pegasus galaxy and stay with her.

Cameron stood before her as a strong and proud brave colonel of the SGC but, she could see the sorrow in his wonderful blue eyes that he had to leave her, even though it hopefully would only be for a couple of weeks.

“I already miss you, my dear lady,” he sighed and Emer managed a shaky smile, glad that Colonel Sheppard had been so foresighted to send all of the staff members away to grant them some privacy. Only Renee and Daniel, who would return with Cameron, stood beside the gate, patiently waiting for Cameron to pull himself together and away from her.

“I'll miss you, too, Cam,” she said and this made him kiss her again, a short but passionate kiss that told her how much the human loved and cherished her.

“Don't forget me, my sweet Emer. I'll be back soon, and then, I'll court you like you deserve to be courted, so you'd better get ready for my return,” he joked. Just a couple of weeks ago, the Wraith Queen would have been offended because of his behavior, but now, she knew that the human was only trying to make it easier for both of them and she scowled playfully at him, snorting unimpressed.

“You'd better hurry then, human,” she gave back and Cameron kissed her one last time, bowing before her.

“Your wish is my command, my wonderful Queen.” The colonel turned around and walked to the gate, turning his head to smile at her before he patted Daniel Jackson's arm and stepped through the event horizon. Emer stood at the other end of the gate room, watching the blue waves swallow her lover with a dull sound, her hand rubbing her still flat belly in an unconscious and protective gesture.

“Please, Cam, come back to us, soon. We need you,” the Wraith Queen whispered, but Cameron Mitchell was already too far away to hear her softly spoken words.

 

_The End_


End file.
